IzuMo week 2019
by evolvelove
Summary: Día siete: El final de un libro.
1. Dia uno

**IzuMo week.**

 **Día uno: Entre las luces de la noche.**

Se respiraba emoción en el aire, cada presente, sea joven o mayor, disfrutaba genuinamente del ambiente que se había formado esta noche. Hoy era un día especial, uno que cierto salón de postulantes a héroes recordarían por siempre.

Todo era perfecto, los decorativos, música, luces y comida, todo en su lugar y en su mejor estado. Era difícil aburrirse en este lugar, las cosas que se podían hacer eran abundantes. Desde fotografías retro en un photobooth, paseos por el laberinto colorido de Cementoss, karaoke, etc y etc.

Para llegar a esto se tomaron semanas de preparación, trabajo y mucha pero mucha imaginación. La cooperación de toda la clase logro que esto sea una realidad, mas es necesario admitir, que de entre todas las personas… una se merecía mucho más mérito que el resto.

Observando desde la acrópolis del modificado campo Gamma, Momo Yaoyorozu observo con una sonrisa en su rostro el resultado de su arduo y constante esfuerzo. Era irónico que a pesar de tener una familia tan adinerada y tener puesto un vestido que probablemente valía más que la vida de unos de sus compañeros, la vicepresidenta estuviera en unos de los techos más simplones en el área.

No le importaba… este lugar tenía la mejor vista.

Dentro de su mente, esa mente que muchos codiciaban e idolatraban, la pelinegra no paraba de pensar en lo mágico e inolvidable que era este momento. Nuevamente se preguntaba que hacia aquí en vez de en el paraíso bajo su mirada.

Un respiro, eso era lo único que quería.

Uno de felicidad y satisfacción. Su celular vibro en su bolso, como si de una campana anunciando el fin de algo se tratara.

-"Si? Solo estaba tomando algo de aire fresco… oh! Ok! Voy enseguida!"-colgó y se dispuso a bajar lo más rápido posible.

Había alguien que le esperaba en la pista de baile.

 **Entre amigos.**

-"Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es un placer para mí el ser quien anuncie el evento principal de esta velada"-Present Mic hablo suave y formalmente.

La gente se fue reuniendo alrededor de una iluminada y elevada pista de baile, Vlad King y Houd Dog ya hacían resguardando la entrada con traje elegante, dándole pasada solo a los protagonistas de esta noche.

-"Amigos, compañeros o ser querido… cada uno decide con quien bailar esta pieza!"-música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

Mientras que todo futuro héroe empezaba a subir las escaleras con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, un joven peliverde esperaba paciente y algo inquieto en la entrada que le llevaría a las escaleras… y a su última actividad junto a sus amigos.

-"Deku?"-le llamo Uraraka-"No vas a subir?"-pregunto preocupada.  
-"B-bueno… yo…"-quiso explicarle sin empezar a murmurar de la vergüenza.  
-"Izuku!"-se hizo paso de entre el público Momo-"Lo lamento mucho! P-perdí la noción del tiempo…"-le vio apenada.  
-"Esta bien, llegaste justo a tiempo"-sonrió cálidamente.  
-"Por un momento pensé que no llegarías"-le susurro en el oído la castaña.  
-"Gracias por el mensaje, en verdad… gracias Uraraka"-hizo una sutil reverencia.  
-"No es nada!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja. Momo volvió a retornar su atención al muchacho enfrente suyo-"Los esperamos arriba!"-se les adelanto.

Peliverde/negra se apegaron, ambos entrelazando manos y dándose una mirada antes de fijar su atención en las escaleras que deberían subir juntos. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que harían terminado esto, si la vida les permitiría estar juntos o si deberían ir acostumbrándose a verse una vez por semana.

Ser héroe es un trabajo de tiempo completo después de todo… aunque poco les importo en este momento. Sin decir una sola palabra, sin dudar ni por un momento del otro, el par subió con firmeza cada escalón.

No sabían si fue la fuerte iluminación lo que les cegó al llegar a la cima… o las amplias sonrisas de sus amigos.

 **Pues tenía planeado hacer mi propia versión del ending de Kekkai Sensen(Blood Blockade Battlefront) como un especial para este par… pero el tiempo me lo va a hacer imposible.**

 **No se sirva como compensación pero si hubiera podido hacer la parodia, podrían imaginarse a Izuku en el lugar de Leo y a White como Momo.**

 **Por otro lado ya empezó la IzuMo week! Siéntanse libres y muy pero muy bienvenidos a realizar conmigo todos aquellos autores que le tengan una pisca de apreciación a este ship.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. Dia dos

**Día 2: Los accidentes no existen.**

El día no pudo irle mejor a cierta pelivioleta, un delicioso desayuno, resultados esperados en su entrenamiento cotidiano, una cita maravillosa con el idiota de su novio, todo bien! Sonriente y con buenas vibras desprendiendo de su persona, la recién llegada Kyouka se encamino por los corredores de los dormitorios, aun con su mente divagando por la gran tarde que paso junto a su pareja.

Habiendo sido llamada por su mejor amiga apenas termino su cita, como si la vida le hubiera leído la mente, la joven no podía esperar por contarle todo lo vivido a su inocente vicepresidenta. Tocando la puerta de lo más relajada, Kyouka espero apoyada en la pared de lo más contenta.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver el rostro espantando de Momo emerger de entre el pórtico.

-"Que…?"-no alcanzo a decir otra cosa antes de que fuera tirada para adentro de la habitación.

Lanzada en la colosal cama de su compañera, la bajista le observo asegurar una y otra vez la puerta, sus manos hechas mantequilla y su cuerpo temblando como si hubiera habido un sismo de nueve a más.

-"Yaomomo…?"-le menciono confundida a mas no poder.  
-"Bese a Midoriya!"-exclamo roja a mas no poder y con un gesto de horror en su rostro.

Segundos pasaron, Kyouka no movió un musculo, Momo por su parte no podía dejar de hacer algo o sentiría que moriría.

-"Que?"-dijo solo por decir algo al respecto, su mirada bajando cada vez más por la revelación.  
-"F-fue un accidente!"-hizo un esfuerzo por no estallar-"Estábamos en n-nuestras clases de p-piano y-"  
-"Espera"-levanto su mano en señal de alto-"Déjame… solo espera…"-pidió.

No tenía idea como tomarse esto, **ella** , quien supuestamente era una genio y de las mejores en su clase respecto a análisis analítico, critico, etc… había cometido semejante desfachatez en menos de unas cuantas horas del día?

-"No se q-que hacer…"-lagrimeo a la vez que se volvía una bolita en el suelo-"…todo p-paso tan rápido…"-cerro sus ojos.  
-"Cálmate, no es…"-quería decirle que no era para tanto, pero estaría diciendo la mentira más grande de la historia-"…*sigh* cuéntame todo, desde el principio"-le reconforto.  
-"*sniff* Ok…"-intento reagrupar sus ideas… y entonces empezó.

 **Horas atrás.**

-"Haz mejorado bastante"-comento sorprendida la pelinegra, observándole con una leve sonrisa.  
-"Gracias"-devolvió el gesto, deteniendo su tocar para verle directamente a los ojos.

Un ambiente cálido, casi familiar se había formado entre ellos, no hoy ni aller… sino hace semanas. Aprendiendo más del otro y a tocar piano al mismo tiempo, el par se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar a un gran acompañante gracias a este tiempo acordado.

Sin embargo…

Los ojos de la profesora se desviaron del verde de los suyos para fijarse en sus deterioradas manos, esas que estaban tocando una armoniosa sonata ahora mismo. Se habían vuelto buenos amigos, muy buenos…

…pero para ella era necesario saberlo todo del otro para llamarse con una palabra tan fuerte como lo era _amigos._

Y entonces le pregunto, lo más delicado y gentilmente, las teclas del instrumento dejaron de sonar en la habitación, palabras llenaron el cuarto hasta el techo. Momo interpreto cada vocablo, sintió cada gesto e compartió su misma visión.

El lazo estaba hecho, como si de un contrato de toda la vida se tratara.

-"Puedo…?"-señalo el piano luego de haber escuchado todo y cada rasgo de lo que era Izuku Midoriya. Su esencia aún viva en su mente.

El peliverde le cedió la silla sin titubear o decir otra palabra, cambiando de lugar en toda forma con su amiga. Ambos eran personas que gustaban del sonido elegante y tierno del piano, siempre apreciándolo en cualquier lugar y en todo momento.

Una película era un buen ejemplo, _Once Upon A December_ , el nombre del tema usado en Anastasia, uno que hablaba de un amor trágico, una melodía triste pero llena de amor, melancólico en pocas palabras. La manera en que la tocaba, la pasión que le ponía en cada toque… era perfecta.

Era como si le estuviera diciendo "lo siento" pero usando como intermediario al instrumento, su manera de mostrarle su más sincero pésame. Aquí se podía dar cuenta con solo una mirada la clara diferencia cultural que había entre ambos, que a pesar de ser profesora-alumno, la brecha continuaba siendo la misma.

Quería romper esa separación, si lo hacía quizá podría mantenerla en su vida.

Parándose a su lado, sin despegar su mirada de su persona, Izuku le aprecio unos segundos antes de acariciar su mejilla con una ternura que no sabía poseía. Momo detuvo su tocar y soltó un pequeño suspiro que expulso toda su rigidez, la música se detuvo pero ambos juraron podían seguir escuchando el teclado en sus cabezas.

Restregándose en su mano, como si un pequeño gato fuera, la pelinegra puso su mano sobre la de él, emparedando la mano del peliverde inconscientemente. De su pelo hasta su hombro, pronto sus ojos volverían a reencontrarse tras compartir un afectuoso momento de caricias, nada pasional.

Momo quiso decir algo, más verle por más de cinco segundos le puso la mente en blanco. Ahora ambos compartían un tierno roce, el primero de ambos.

Uno que nunca olvidarían.

 **Devuelta al presente.**

El silencio reino entre las dos amigas, una intentando parar la caída de sus lágrimas y la otra completamente en shock.

-"Esto es grave…"-dijo Kyouka, completamente preocupada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **Mañana mismo debería terminar esta mini-historia, espero y les haya gustado!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Dia tres

**Simultaneo.**

Insustancial, casi absurdo si se veía desde diferentes perspectivas… así era como definía todo este drama. Mientras que uno de los causantes de toda esta situación vivía de lo más tranquilo en su mundo, ella ya hacia observándole con el ceño fruncido, molesta por haberle metido en esta innecesaria y errónea novela.

No se supone que ella fuera una de las protagonistas, esto era un error.

Quien supuestamente debió haber recibido ese beso reía y charlaba animadamente con el peliverde, ignorante de que el muchacho ya no tenía ojos para el color castaño… sino para el negro.

Se había planteado escapar, huir de toda esta farsa, tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo, el único requisito era abrir la boca y decírselo a sus padres. Esos que nunca dudarían de tan preciada y única hija, esa que era condecorada con galardones y alabanzas.

La misma que cometió el error de enamorarse.

No podía decírselo, no debía decírselo a nadie, este secreto moriría con ella. La confianza que tenía en Kyouka era lo suficientemente concisa para no dudar de ella, Izuku sin embargo… bastaba con que alguien preguntara y todo su esfuerzo se iría por el caño.

-"Si sigues comportándote así, no te sorprendas de ver mañana en el matutino tus labios sobre los suyos"-comento la pelivioleta, no molestándose por voltear a verle.  
-"Lo siento, es solo que… estoy cansada de todo esto…"-exhalo irritada.  
-"Y qué esperas entonces para terminar esta mentira, ya has dejado que se extendiera tres semanas"-le dio una bofetada verbal.

Momo guardo silencio, el bullicio del salón sirvió de sintetizador para que se pudiera concentrar en su memoria. Miserable sola, llena de vida con el… era como algún tipo de maldición que iba tornándose cada vez más fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

El sabor de sus labios ya no era algo de que temer para ella, mucho menos algo desconocido. Ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces o los lugares en que, compartieron un momento íntimo como amantes… no le gustaba mucho esa última palabra.

Amantes… mitad romántico y mitad erróneo.

Odiaba sentirse así estando el cerca, de la misma manera detestaba tener tantas libertades y privilegios en él, era doloroso y placentero, la perfecta yuxtaposición. Lo único que deseaba era que todo regresara a como era antes, esos días en los que la amistad reinaba sobre el amor, cuando eran profesora-estudiante.

-"Yaoyorozu?"-le llamo quien tantos problemas le había traído, cuando termino enfrente de su asiento? No lo sabía-"Podemos hablar por un momento?".

El timbre del receso sonó, dejándole sin otra opción que aceptar, Kyouka se fue sin voltear atrás, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que desalojaron el salón en cuestión de segundos.

-"Sabes… he estado p-pensando…"-se rasco la nuca avergonzado y nervioso, pasar tanto tiempo juntos ya le había enseñado a leerlo como a un libro abierto-"Creo que d-deberíamos dejar de ser *ehem* a-amantes…".

Momo le vio incrédula, casi anonadada por sus palabras, su futuro se ilumino de esperanza y su corazón se estrujo tanto que casi y suelta un alarido de dolor… pero logro contener todo dentro de sí.

-"Oh…"-fue lo único que se le ocurrió soltar.  
-"S-si… yo…"-trago saliva con dureza, su rostro se tornó rojo como el de un pimiento-"…yo te a-amo, Momo…".

 _Que…_

-"Ya n-no quiero vernos a escondidas…"-sudor caía de su rostro-"…q-quiero tener una relación normal…"-sonrió a pesar de estar bajo presión.  
-"No…"-respondió casi en un susurro.  
-"Uh… l-lo siento, dijiste algo?"-no le escucho bien.  
-"Dije que no"-hablo más fuerte.

Dos corazones se rompieron en ese momento, al mismo tiempo y de la forma menos delicada posible… los pedazos formaron un camino de vidrios rotos en el que el par se aisló del mundo a su alrededor.

Ambos esperando que nunca más algo parecido se vuelva a repetir.

 **La solución.**

Le parecía fascinante el poder que el corazón tenía sobre muchas otras cosas, obligando a un joven promesa en U.A a abandonar el país, poniendo en el historial de una muchacha de excelencia una nota roja… convirtiendo a la castaña más dulce y amigable del mundo en una incontrolable máquina de golpes.

Todo cambio en cuestión de segundos, realmente increíble.

-"*sigh* A veces me sorprende lo tonta que puedes llegar a ser…"-hablo Kyouka, decepcionada pero pendiente de que ella se encontrara bien.

La camilla en donde reposaba no era exactamente cómoda… pero ya de ella quien había dormido bajo seda toda su vida.

-"No pude encontrar una solución…"-dijo melancólica, depresiva y con ganas de volver a iniciar.  
-"Si yo hubiera sido tú, no lo hubiera pensado ni siquiera un segundo"-capto su atención-"Te imaginas? Kaminari diciéndome que me ama… de por sí ya es difícil reunir el valor para decirlo"-sonrió.  
-"Pero él no lo dijo enserio".  
-"Como estas tan segura?".  
-"Por qué lo nuestro fue un error, un accidente".  
-"El amor puede ser muchas cosas Momo, pero un accidente? Hm… nunca lo había escuchado".

Su pecho comenzó a pasar por el dolor matutino de siempre, ese que tenía cada vez que le recordaba.

-"Que debo hacer entonces…?"-lagrimeo.  
-"Solucionarlo, que no eres Creati? La heroína que todo lo puede hacer?".

El dolor tomo forma y color, determinación y coraje, todo tipo de emoción que un ser humano necesitaba para superar un reto, todos juntos dentro de la pelinegra… listos para ser usados.

 **Sorpresa!**

De todas las cosas raras, ambiguas, que creía imposible y le habían pasado… abrirle la puerta a la razón de que se fuera de Japón, a tan solo unas cuantas horas de haber desempacado, esta se llevaba el premio por lejos.

-"Hola…".  
-"H-hola…"-la curiosidad termino por ser más fuerte que su pena-"…como hiciste para-"  
-"Mi familia tiene dinero"-se le adelanto.  
-"L-lo sé pero-".  
-"Traje chocolates y una película…"-levanto una bolsa.  
-"Oh… pues y-yo…".  
-"Te prometo que si esto no funciona no me volverás a ver".  
-"P-pero eso no es lo q-que yo-"  
-"Por favor…"-le vio directo a los ojos llena de esperanza.

…

-"Ok"-le dio paso.

A veces era necesario vivir algo de drama antes de pasar a la parte del _fluff_ en una novela… este era uno de esos.

 **Pequeña y concisa a mi parecer, siento que esto me salió extrañamente parecido a Entre genios… no lo sé haha!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. Dia cuatro

**Día 4: Nueva fuerza encontrada.**

La vida se le escapa en forma de sangre, la enorme herida en su costilla derecha era imposible de obstruir, su respiración iba tornándose lenta y su visión se nublaba… _estoy muriendo_.

Morir en un lugar tan tenebroso y desolado como lo era un edificio abandonado, no era exactamente lo que le hubiera gustado, por lo menos se iría con la frente en alto. Que una futura héroe de apoyo y planificación como ella haya logrado vencer a tan temida asesina, villana de renombre en todo Japón y respetada entre los más despiadados mercenarios… era algo de admirar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo desnudo de Toga Himiko.

El cuerpo inconsciente de la causante de su estado actual ya hacia cerca suyo, noqueada pero sin peligro alguno que atente contra su vida. No se supone que debía terminar así, no quería que terminara así, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, el charco de sangre en el que reposaba le indico que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Le hubiera gustado vivir un poco más, aprender nuevas cosas y experimentar todo tipo de escenarios… hubiera sido agradable.

Nunca se enamoró, nunca tuvo su primer beso y mucho menos pensó en unirse a alguien. Ahora que estaba a solo algunos pasos de descansar para siempre, Momo se preguntó si su vida había valido la pena.

Lagrimeante pero con una sonrisa, la pelinegra fue recordando a cada uno de sus amigos, familiares y profesores, todos pasaron por su mente en un flash. Que era un cuerpo más en los cimientos? En especial de alguien como ella? Esta hazaña era la más destacable en toda su vida.

A comparación de sus compañeros, su vida de héroe probablemente no haya sido tan brillante como pensaba. No se perdía de nada, si esto era lo que quería el destino que así sea… estaba lista.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, su respiración disminuyendo y su corazón a dejar de latir, no más agonía… no más preocupaciones…

Fue bueno mientras dur-

-"Yaoyorozu!".

 _Que…_?

Como por arte de magia, todos sus sentidos volvieron a ella, el olor a sangre le molestaba, una parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por sangre, impidiéndole abrir su ojo izquierdo. Juro haber escuchado una voz… alguien vino por ella?

-"Yaoyorozu!".

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la voz fue reconocida y en su corazón se plantó una semilla de esperanza. Era Midoriya, ese que podía moverse a velocidad sobrehumana.

-" _A-aquí…"_ -intento llamarle, mas su voz era muy débil, casi y ni siquiera completa la palabra sin caer desmayada.  
-"Yaoyorozu!"-su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada, podía notar presión en el aire… había llegado a este piso.

Quería ser salvada? Podía continuar viviendo sabiendo que su futuro no era del todo alentador? La verdadera cuestión empezó para ella, descansar de todo esto o continuar viviendo esta falacia… no quería sufrir más.

-"Yaoyorozu!"-este grito fue más fuerte, casi y juro hizo temblar todo el edificio.

Lagrimas limpiaron el charco en el que se apoyaba, temblorosa y con sus energías en negativo, Momo tomo su decisión.

-"Aquí!"-grito en forma de alarido-"Estoy aquí!"-sus pulmones se drenaron, eso era todo… su último esfuerzo.

No paso ni un segundo antes de sentir ser tomada en brazos y levantada, sus ojos captaron una última imagen antes de fallar completamente…

… y esa fue la enorme sonrisa ensangrentada de Izuku.

 _Ha… tiene lindos ojos._

 **Regalo.**

Al despertar de un largo sueño, Momo sintió que había algo diferente en sí, una nueva extraña sensación de seguridad y confianza que le fortaleció como nunca antes hubiera pensado. Por supuesto que el ponerse a pensar en eso tuvo que ser postergado, primero era necesario dar muchos abrazos.

El calor familiar fue primero, nada como sentir amor incondicional apenas despertar de una experiencia de vida o muerte. Le siguieron sus amigos y profesores, cada uno demostrándole su preocupación y afecto a su manera, fue bueno ver a Mineta no comportarse como un pervertido por primera vez en su vida… así como fue curioso y extraño ser abrazada por Aizawa… súper incómodo.

Era de noche cuando por fin su cuarto quedo vacío, de personas obviamente, ya que los regalos, globos y centenares de flores inundaban su habitación. Ganada esta nueva confianza suya, la pelinegra se levantó de su camilla y se dirigió a paso lento pero seguro en busca del único rostro que no había visto hoy en día.

-"Midoriya?"-le menciono tras entrar a su habitación, el peliverde ya hacia vendado hasta el mentón y con montones de regalos al igual que ella.  
-"Ah!"-su rostro se ilumino al verla-"Yaoyorozu! Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien"-sonó sincero.  
-"Gracias, como estas tú?"-se le acerco devolviéndole el gesto.  
-"Bueno…"-se rasco la cabeza con su _aleta_ -"…sigo v-vivo"-sonrió apenado.  
-"Ya lo note"-se sentó en una silla junto a su cama-"Midoriya… gracias"-le vio melancólica.  
-"Oh… no hay e-es nada Yaoyorozu!".  
-"Salvar mi vida no es nada?"-rio.  
-"No no no! Q-quiero decir… uh…"-lucho por encontrar las palabras-"U-uh...?"-sintió algo suave en su mejilla.

Un tierno beso, lo suficientemente duradero y honesto le hizo poner la piel de gallina, si era en la mejilla no era la gran cosa... pero el sentir una sensación similar al One For All le mantuvo quietecito e impactado. Se sintió como una descarga.

-"Te debo mi vida…"-bajo su cabeza tras finalizar su gesto-"…te has convertido en mi héroe, Midoriya"-le dio la más grande de las sonrisas.

Una pequeña matryoshka con diseño de Creati se le fue obsequiado y dejado en su mesa de noche.

-"Buenas noches"-dijo antes de irse.  
-"B-buenas noches…"-se despidió con su _aleta_.

En el camino de vuelta a su habitación, una idea se le ocurrió a la pelinegra…

 _Mi héroe…_

De sus palmas broto una matryoshka con diseño de Deku, del cual no se separó en toda la noche.

 **El fluff es algo de lo que disfruto escribir y leer, espero que disfruten este pequeño relato tanto como yo lo hice al idearlo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	5. Dia cinco y seis

**Día 5: Nunca…**

Un silencio familiar se escuchaba en el aire, cada una de las chicas cómodas y sin ganas de mover un musculo en los sillones de la sala. Ninguna sabia de que trataba la película que estaban viendo, tampoco era que les importara, lo conformes que estaba cada una en su sitio empezaba a volverse demasiado adictivo.

Fue en ese momento que a Mina se le ocurrió preguntar…

-"Oye Yaomomo, ya lo hiciste con Midoriya?"-fijo su vista en la somnolienta pelinegra.

Segundos pasaron, la pregunta parecía haberle entrado y salido a la mencionada… hasta pasado unos segundos por supuesto. El toser de Uraraka por haberse atragantado con una palomita marco el inicio del fin de su relajación.

-"Mi relación con Izuku no te concierne, Ashido…"-contesto manteniendo su compostura pero sonrojada.  
-"Eso es un sí o un no?"-continuo indagando.  
-"No creo que debas curiosear tanto, Mina"-hablo Tsuyu.  
-"*cough* O-opino lo mismo…"-intento recomponerse Uraraka.  
-"Hehe te pusiste bastante roja, Yaoyorozu"-comento Toru.

Humo comenzó a salir de su cabeza, sin embargo, la pelinegra continúo manteniendo la calma como toda una dama.

-"Hmm… cuanto a que ella es la sumisa?"-Mina le susurro lo suficientemente alto a su amiga para que el resto escuchara.  
-"Un peluche mediano, siempre he creído que Midoriya es demasiado tímido para ser quien tome la iniciativa"-estrecho manos con la pelirosa, Toru.  
-"Podrían bajar un poco la voz? Intento ver la película…"-se llevó una bocanada de palomitas a la boca la pelinegra.  
-"Oye Mina, Toru"-les llamo Kyouka-"Apuesto mi bajo por tu polera de ACDC…"-señalo con su jack a la pelirosa-"…y un peluche grande…"-vio las ropas invisibles de su compañera-"…a que-"-Momo le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera terminar.  
-"Vamos Yaomomo, relájate un poco! Acaso no somos amigas?"-sonrió picara, Mina.  
-"Que tiene que ver eso?"-le frunció el ceño.  
-"Es solo curiosidad! Solo mira a la pobre Uraraka!"-señalo a una escondida castaña detrás de unas mantas-"Por lo menos sácanos de dudas acerca de si ocurrió o no"-junto sus manos en forma de rezo.

Antes de que pudiera volver a negarle cualquier información, un gruñido familiar se escuchó a las afueras de los dormitorios. Todas las presentes posaron su vista en el cansado pero determinado peliverde de afuera… una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mina.

-"Oye Midoriya!"-se acercó y abrió la ventana a la velocidad de la luz-"Ya lo hiciste con Yao-"-un fuerte golpe en su cabeza le interrumpió.

Izuku observo todo confundido y algo preocupado por el sonoro golpe, al cabo de unos segundos fue su pareja quien se asomó por la ventana esta vez.

-"I-ignórala! Lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento, por cierto!"-humo salía de su cabeza, esta vez de ira y vergüenza.  
-"O-ok…".

Jamás de los jamases permitiría que se supiera la verdad… mucho menos caiga en manos de alguien tan "discreta" como lo era Mina.

 **Día 6: Muérdago.**

Beso aquí y beso allá, Izuku juraba que si volvía a ver a alguien más besar a su pareja una **sola** vez mas…! Saldría un momento afuera a respira…

Entendía que era navidad y que su magia había hechizado a todo mundo, profesores, compañeros, familiares, los dormitorios de su clase estaban rebalsando en personas sonrientes y animadas. Todos dándose regalos y abrazándose sin cesar… y besándose…

No entendía por que se sentía así, un beso en la mejilla no era la gran cosa después de todo, incluso el había recibido una gran cantidad de besos de compañeras y amigas. Pero en verdad que deseaba tener su "turno" con Momo, alias su novia, alias la vicepresidenta e encargada de este evento navideño.

Apenas había terminado sus labores como organizadora, la pelinegra fue literalmente aplaudida y amada por todo mundo junto a Iida, ambos responsables de esta hermosa velada. Inmediatamente terminaron los aplausos vinieron los abrazos y seguidamente los besos… esos que aún no terminaban para Momo.

Muchacho tras muchacho, una enorme fila le separaba de poder pasar un momento especial junto a su pareja. Su madre solo sonrió y le reconforto antes de retirarse junto a los padres de Momo, los tres dirigiéndose a charlar de lo lindo de todo esto o probablemente del futuro de sus hijos.

Mejor para él, así podía sentirse lo más incómodo y "ligeramente" enojado que podía sin arruinarle la noche a otra persona… hasta que Mina se le acerco tambaleante y claramente algo fuera de sí con muérdago en una mano.

Negándose cortésmente, Izuku intento rechazarle lo más sutil y amablemente posible, más la pelirosa tenía muy clara sus intenciones. Acorralado en una no tan transitada esquina, Izuku vio cómo su amiga cerraba sus ojos y abría su boca ligeramente… su quirk se activó listo para seguir sus órdenes.

Sin embargo…

-"Permiso Ashido, tengo que darle su regalo a Izuku"-empujo lo suficiente a la pelirosa para que esta se quite de su camino.  
-"Ups! Lo siento! Supongo que será para la próxima entonces!"-se rasco la nuca sonriente antes de retirarse.  
-"Y-yo…"-los dedos de Momo le silenciaron, segundos después la caja que había traído fue dejada aun lado… y de sus manos surgió un muérdago.  
-"Ya va a ser media noche"-informo con una sonrisa cálida-"Y ya conoces la tradición"-levanto el muérdago.  
-"Si"-borro toda tensión de su cuerpo.

Sin duda una navidad de ensueño.

 **Lamento el no haber actualizado ayer, tenía muchas pendientes que no podían ser hechas a un lado. Afortunadamente me encuentro algo contento por los resultados de esas responsabilidades, lo que me quito bastante estrés y ahora estoy listo para continuar escribiendo!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. Dia siete

**Día siete: Entre genios.**

Graduarse tenía muchos significados para las personas, algunos se lo tomaban como un momento de felicidad absoluta, como lo era en el caso de Mina y Kaminari, quienes habían sido los más sufridos en los tres años anteriores. Sus familias ya hacían esperándoles con los brazos abiertos, igual de contentos por el gran logro cumplido.

Otros sentían como si estuvieran viviendo un sueño hecho realidad, Uraraka era un ejemplo, la luchadora y considerada castaña no había podido contener la emoción tras recibir el diploma, lagrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos… lágrimas de felicidad. Sus padres no perdieron tiempo en acercársele, abrazándole con infinito amor.

La magia del momento incluso unió a familias destruidas, era la primera vez que se veía a los Todoroki en su totalidad y sin aires de rencor a su alrededor.

Los astros parecían haberse contagiado de tanta celebración, la noche derrochaba un hermoso y luminoso vestido de estrellas, como diciéndoles que ya les habían separado un espacio en el firmamento.

Pero la celebración se detuvo tras el llamado de un nombro bastante conocido por la clase.

-"Midoriya…? Izuku Midoriya…?"-repitieron las suficientes veces para llamar la atención de todos.

Momo borro la sonrisa de su rostro al darse cuenta que, en efecto… el peliverde no se encontraba por ningún lado. Tras darles una mirada a sus padres, quienes no podían estar más orgullosos de ella, Momo partió en búsqueda de su pareja.

Recuerdos de lo vivido junto al muchacho se reprodujeron en su cabeza mientras corría sin saber a dónde se dirigía, sus piernas eran quienes se movían por ella.

Lo apática que solía ser con el nervioso enrollo de murmullos…  
La realización de lo similares que eran…  
Sus incontables charlas acerca de lo primero que se les venía a la cabeza…  
El cálido sentimiento que nació en ambos…  
Su primer beso… el de ambos.

Jadeante por haber corrido largos pasillos y escaleras, Momo se topó con el rostro sereno de su pareja… en su aula de primer año.

-"Hola…".  
-"Hola"-el saludo de Izuku fue más animado, pero muy dentro de sí, la pelinegra noto una pequeña anomalía.  
-"Ya es tu turno…"-dijo a la vez que se le acercaba.  
-"Oh… lo siento, solo quería despedirme"-sonrió.  
-"Siempre te disculpas por todo"-devolvió el gesto-"No hay nada de malo con querer tener un momento"-quedo a unos pasos de separación.  
-"Y tu siempre tienes la razón"-rio levemente-"Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes, es una de las cosas de las que me arrepiento…"-acaricio la silla en la que una vez se sentó.  
-"Cuando inventen una máquina del tiempo, seré yo quien viaje primero a decirle a mi yo de primer año que vea un poco más al chico de los huesos rotos"-comento divertida.  
-"Podríamos ir juntos, también me gustaría tener una charla acerca de mi confianza con el pasado yo"-dio un paso.  
-"Me parece bien, cuando tienes tiempo?"-levanto una agenda muy bien conocida por el peliverde, una que estaba algo quemada y vieja…  
-"Después de esto, si no es mucha molestia"-le vio con amor incondicional.  
-"Puedo espacio, acabo de graduarme y soy desempleada después de todo"-entrelazo sus manos.  
-"Que casualidad… yo también"-rio.

Y pudo haber seguido, pero una fuerza invisible o quizá Toru… les obligo a unir sus labios por última vez como alumnos de U.A.

 **Muchas gracias por haber gastado su tiempo esto siete días! Este shipping está lejos de morir! El día en que la muerte misma me lleve será el día en que el IzuMo morirá.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	7. Anuncio!

Así que, su relación se había acabado, estaba desempleado y además inseguro de si ser un héroe por el resto de su vida era su verdadera _felicidad._

Y aunque no haya terminado de recuperarse del todo emocionalmente, aquí estaba… esperando su turno para una entrevista de trabajo. Quien diría que el símbolo de la paz terminara queriendo trabajar en una biblioteca, es mas, quien en su sano juicio siquiera pensaría que un héroe terminaría dejándolo todo para trabajar en la aburrida biblioteca?

La respuesta para Izuku era simple, los libros lo relajaban, lo llevaban lejos de la realidad e incluso a veces lograba sacarle emociones. Realmente impresionante lo que un montón de hojas podían llegarle a hacer.

Estaba seguro de esto, estaba seguro que un tiempo en este tranquilo sitio podía calmarle.

"Midoriya?".

La familiar voz le hizo abrir los ojos y voltearse lentamente, no esperando que alguien tan cercano estuviera aquí. El negro de sus ojos y cabello le invadió inmediatamente, provocándole intriga, pues su amiga venía con un carrito lleno de libros.

"Yaoyorozu? Que estás haciendo aquí?"-le miro sorprendido y algo divertido.  
"A-ah pues… estaba…"-miro de un lado a otro antes de suspirar y mirar al piso-"Estoy trabajando aquí, desde hace ya una semana atrás para ser exactos"-admitió con una sonrisa.  
"Que? Por qué…?".

Momo agarro su brazo y se lo sobo incomoda.

"Todoroki… él y yo teníamos problemas. No éramos la pareja perfecta como muchos pensaban, no supimos llevar la relación".

Sus palabras le hicieron un enorme dejavu, Izuku de repente se sintió increíblemente cercano a la pelinegra… se vio reflejado a sí mismo.

"Yo...".  
"Está bien! En serio, no tienes que disculparte, estoy algo harta de que me tengan pena. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con romper, no hubo mucho drama ni discusiones".

Izuku rio de lo absurdamente similar que ambos habían tenido su vida amorosa, más Momo no le vio mucha la gracia a sus sonoras carcajadas.

"Lo que en verdad iba a decir Yaoyorozu…"-se limpió unas lágrimas-"…era que te entiendo".

Fue Momo quien esta vez se sorprendió.

"Uraraka y yo tampoco éramos la pareja perfecta, nunca lo fuimos y no creo que nunca lo hubiéramos sido".  
"Oh! Así que los dos…".  
"Sip desde hace ya un mes y medio"-dijo tranquilo-"Ahora estoy aquí para una oferta de trabajo, necesito alejarme un poco de mi antigua vida… igual que tu".

El puente que Izuku había construido a medias termino de completarse gracias a Momo, quien también empezó a sentirse mucho más cercana al peliverde.

"Midoriya Izuku"-llamaron de lejos-"Puede pasar".

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes de que Izuku se levantara y le estrechara la mano.

"Suerte, si Todoroki me lo hubiera dicho antes probablemente hubiera intentado ayudarlos".  
"G-gracias… y suerte también"-devolvió el saludo.  
"Seremos compañeros de trabajo mañana si todo sale bien"-se fue alejando.

Mientras que lo veía caminando de espaldas… Momo pensó en muchas de las cosas que le habían ocurrido en toda su vida. Y en como dejarse llevar por lo que las personas creían se veía bien… termino por quitarle muchos años de su vida.

Esta vez iba a ser ella quien tomaría sus propias decisiones.

"Midoriya!"-le llamo con fuerza, el peliverde se giró de inmediato-"Te gustaría ir a tomar café después de esto?"-pregunto desesperada, casi en pánico.

La expresión del peliverde cambio a una de confusión, luego a indiferencia y fue ahí que Momo pensó que todo fue solo una pequeña fantasía… hasta que…

"Por qué mejor no vamos ahora?"-sonrió.

 **She's got you high – Mumm ra**

Todo el estrés y el pasado fue limpiado como parabrisas de sus almas, ambos volvieron a estar relucientes y llenos de vida una vez más. Momo lentamente se quitó sus lentes y coleta, Izuku se despojó de la corbata y el saco.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca que tanto apreciaban para irse a pasar el resto del día en el Starbucks, Tostao o Dunkin Donuts más cercano.

Por qué esta vez… ambos estaban seguros de su decisión.

 **Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo verdad? Lo siento, he estado demasiado ocupado y probablemente lo siga estando, aunque quizá no sea de su interés, mi excusa es que estuve preparándome para ingresar a una buena universidad y por fin lo logre (Literatura por cierto) y bueno esta semana ya me han lanzado sin piedad algunos trabajos.**

 **Pero aquí estoy! Sigo vivo y con anuncios que darles.**

 **Primero: El 20 es el aniversario del fanfic que me dio fama (Entre genios) y del IzuMo in all the world. En verdad, fui el primero que empezó con este ship (en cualquier fandom e idioma). Y bueno, quiero invitar a cualquier integrante de este fandom a que si quiera pueda dedicarle una semanita de one shots a este par.**

 **No hay reglas ni temáticas, ustedes pueden escribir la clase de IzuMo que quieran (aunque tampoco vayan a escribir gore ni alguna otra cosa muy pasada de tono haha) al final les dejare unas canciones que quizá puedan usar para inspirarse como lo hice yo.**

 **Agradecería mucho que compartieran y difundan acerca de esto, me sentiría muy feliz de que más gente se una a esta extraña ship por lo menos para los loles siquiera.**

 **Segundo: Tengo un súper proyecto con el que voy trabajando desde mi última actualización. Es una historia con la cual he trabajado bastante y con la que seguiré perfeccionando y corrigiendo hasta que tenga todo terminado (no falta mucho).**

 **Por último, aquí les dejo un fan art original (yo los hice! Si!) De este ship al que le debo tanto. Hare lo posible por ilustrar los one shots que suba en la semana IzuMo… si es que me alcanza el tiempo *snif*.**

 **Solo borren los espacios en blanco evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y se han unido a este sencillo autor (ya somos 300 y algo!) que solo desea entretenerlos siquiera un poco.**

 **Muchas gracias otra vez, prometo regresar con más fics, nos vemos en 10 dias! Pasen la voz! IzuMo week is coming!**

 **-evolvelove.**

 **Songs:**

 **1 she's got you high – mumm ra**

 **2 Modern Nature – dan in the real life ost**

 **3 Let my love open the door – dan in the real life ost**

 **4 Hell no – sondre lerche**

 **5 Here comes the sun - the Beatles.**

 **6 Please, please, please -the smiths**

 **7 To be surprised - Sondre Lerche  
**


	8. IzuMo week 2019 - Día uno: El encuentro

**Capitulo uno: El encuentro.**

La primera vez que conoció a la temida cola de caballo del reino de hierro… su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Su amigo tiene algún problema?"-cuestiono ella, confundida e indiferente a él.  
"Solo su torpeza"-contesto rápido Bakugou, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Iida.  
"Ignore a este bellaco, estamos todos honrados de conocerla, su alteza…"-Iida se arrodillo junto al resto del grupo.

La princesa del reino de hierro, Momo Yaoyorozu, apodada la _cola de caballo_ por sus enemigos y aliados, una princesa guerrera que había llevado a la victoria incontables veces a su reino, creando decenas de canciones y cuentos acerca de su inmensa sabiduría para guiar un ejército, gran habilidad en la espada y como no, su inmensurable belleza, rumoreándose que incluso era una de las jóvenes más bellas de toda la tierra de Musutafu.

Una rosa con espinas, una mujer intocable, completamente fuera de la liga de millones de hombres, incluso de los de familias reales.

 _Nosotros venimos de una raza arcaica, a mi tatarabuelo le dijeron que descendíamos directamente de los ents, los primeros guardianes del bosque._

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, haciéndole un eco tan fuerte que parecía era cantado por los cielos. Todo esto mientras los penetrantes ojos negros de la princesa lo fulminaban.

 _Nunca olvides eso Izuku, tienes parte de nuestra raza dentro tuyo… y los nuestros siempre saben quién será su pareja de vida con sola una mirada._

No pensaba que la encontraría tan pronto, mucho menos que sea una princesa, pero Izuku estaba seguro, su resondro pecho lo confirmaba, sentía como si magia antigua recorriera todo su cuerpo. Como si una flor creciera en su interior.

Una sensación espectacular… que fue parada por una fuerte bofetada.

"Hahaha! Todo el viajo valió la pena solo por eso!"-rio Bakugou.

Ya de vuelta en la realidad gracias a la misma persona por la que había caído enamorado, Izuku recobro el sentido justo a tiempo para escuchar lo que la princesa guerrera tenía que decirle.

"Espero que esto le sirva como advertencia para no volver a mirarme a los ojos jamás, descarado hibrido de pacotilla"-dijo furiosa, puro odio en su mirada.

Y a pesar que la bofetada incluso le había sacado algo de sangre de su nariz, Izuku no hizo más que contemplarla, incapaz de decir algo por culpa de este oculto sexto sentido.

"Se acabó, portador de la legendaria espada o no, lo reto a un duelo!"-Momo blandió su espada, lista para luchar.

Iida se apresuró a ponerse enfrente de él, intentando disculparse por su inesperada actitud.

"Su alteza… por favor perdónelo, él no está acostumbrado a esto, es solo un habitante pacifico de un bosque mágico, alguien que no ha tenido contacto con muchas personas-".  
"No intente excusarse por él, Iida Tenya, solo avergüenza más a su hermano y apellido"-dijo una joven de pelos violetas por detrás de la princesa.  
"Por favor! Se lo estoy suplicando su alteza! Él es el único que puede blandir la legendaria espada, si lo asesin-".  
"Ya cierra la boca parlanchín, deja que la princesita tenga su capricho"-dijo Bakugou, alejándose para buscar un lugar donde dormir.  
"Cuando termine con este iluso acabare con el salvaje"-anuncio Momo.  
"Apuesto esa linda joya en tu cabeza a que ni siquiera desenvainara la espada"-se hecho en una red de pesca.  
"Solo si tu cabeza está en juego"-refuto la pelinegra.  
"Te daré la mía y la de todos estos bufones"-señalo despreocupadamente al resto del equipo. Ganándose golpes y quejas.  
"Es una apuesta"-sonrió la princesa, ajustándose su coleta y concentrándose en el duelo.

Sus ojos analizaron cada parte del sonriente peliverde, buscando su punto débil lo más rápido posible.

"H-hola! Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, v-vengo del bosque mágico de-".  
"Si no te callas ahora mismo te cortare la lengua"-amenazo.  
"Lo s-siento, no quise faltarte el respeto antes, pero debes saber que en nuestra raza t-tenemos algo parecido a la-"-se detuvo al verla cargar contra él.

El corte no le alcanzo de pura suerte, la princesa era veloz y precisa, había ido directo a por el cuello sin titubear, decidida en acabar con su vida. Ahí fue cuando el héroe de la espada decidió ponerse serio… y romper su espada con el mango puesto a la próxima estocada.

El sonido de los pedazos de la espada caer al piso resonó en todo el campamento, nadie pudiendo creer que una espada forjada para una princesa haya sido rota así de fácil… por una espada sin desenvainar.

"Esa espada fue forjada por los mejores metales de mi reino… fue un regalo de mi padre"-dijo en voz baja.  
"O-oh! No s-sabes cuánto lo siento! Si lo hubiera sabido y-yo-"-otra fuerte bofetada le hizo callar. Esta vez dolió más que la anterior… pero el dolor no era físico.

Esta fue la primera vez que sintió tanto dolor en una persona, tanta furia y melancolía, de todas las esencias que había captado… esta la podía sentir casi como si fuera suya.

Y eso solo le hizo confirmar más que en verdad… la princesa Momo Yaoyorozu era su destinada.

"Les voy a pedir que por favor abandonen este campamento… mas no están obligados a hacerlo. Es una súplica de parte de mi persona"-las reacciones y sonidos de indignación no se hicieron esperar-"Al haber perdido el duelo pueden hacer lo que se les plazca aquí, nada se les negara"-se quitó su corona-"Midoriya Izuku… estaré esperando a que me pidas tu recompensa por haberme vencido"-la dejo caer en el piso.

Y entonces así como así, marchándose con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza gacha, la princesa del reino de hierro se retiró… iniciando la historia entre ellos dos.

 **Al final me decidí por hacer una pequeña historia con el Universo Alterno, ya saben, ese en que todos están en la época medieval. Pero hey! Ustedes pueden hacer de lo que se les plazca! La cosa es aportar al ship, divertirse escribirlo, ya después dependerá de cada uno si quiere hacer un fic más complejo, no discrimino.**

 **La portada que le puso esta tambien en mi tumblr, espero les haya gustado.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com (quiten espacios)**

 **IzuMo week is here! Y todos estan invitados!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. IzuMo week 2019 - Día dos: Paz

**Día dos: Paz.**

 _No eres otra cosa que alguien con espada para mí, un simple hombre más del que estar alerta._

Eso le había dicho esa noche, aquella en la que vino a interrumpir su meditación para hablarle de disparates sin sentido. Hablarle del amor a un guerrero era peor que hablar de paz en tiempos de guerra, algo sin sentido e irrelevante, considerado traición en muchos reinos.

No creía en esos cuentos mágicos, aquellos que decían que se podía descubrir a tu destinado con solo una mirada. Simplemente estúpido, ella no tenía destinado a nadie, nunca lo tenía.

Ella serbia a la corona y punto, eso haría por el resto de su vida, hasta que caiga.

 _Me conformo con poder amarte sin ser castigado, es más que suficiente para mi… incluso si tú nunca llegaras a sentir lo mismo._

Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero por la vergüenza que le dio el pequeñín cuando se lo dijo aquella noche… aquella hermosa noche de luna llena. Era deshonroso que alguien se rebaje tanto solo por amor.

Y ahí es cuando Momo pensaba.

Supuestamente… años atrás. Cuando aún no podía ni levantar una espada por su peso, su padre le había dicho, _no hay mejor fuerza que la que uno obtiene al pelear por alguien que amas._

Eso la ponía nerviosa, o como ella prefería decirlo, débil, insegura y reflexiva.

No le gustaba ponerse así, por lo menos… no ahora. Ella era un caballero! Un caballero real que debía tener coraje, fuerza y determinación siempre, no podía dejarse ablandar por simples palabras, por simple amor!

Pero también era mujer, y como tal a veces le era imposible ignorar esta clase de situaciones. Y que ese pequeño hibrido le haya declarado su amor así de directamente, así de honesta y gentilmente… le revolvía las entrañas.

Odiaba que haya tenido efecto en ella, odiaba sentirse así de intranquila, la distraía del objetivo, de su misión.

Pero como siempre, debía sacarle provecho a todo obstáculo, y así lo haría con este problema verde y pecoso. Aprovecharía ese supuesto amor, podía usarlo para probar si es que en verdad se podía obtener fuerza de algo como el amor.

Ahora que había alguien que le amaba, quizá podía levantarse más rápidamente cuando la tumbaban.

Y así corrió al campo de batalla, decida a vencer a pesar de ser menos en número.

 **La guerra entre el hierro y el terror.**

Los campamentos oscuros cada vez eran mayores, cada vez se volvían más peligrosos, amenazando con la paz y tranquilidad del reino de hierro. Ya habían causado miseria en otros reinos, desolado pueblos enteros y roto familias enteras.

Una plaga que debía ser tratada.

"Esperen mi señal"-ordeno en silencio, moviéndose cautelosamente por las hierbas, buscando el punto correcto para atacarlos.

Su tropa de elite eran menos de veinte, pero eran de elite, confiaba en estas personas más que un ejército de cien hombres. El objetivo era acabar con el cabecilla de estas escorias, El del Toque de la Muerte, Shigaraki Tomura.

Asesino con dichas habilidades, que, supuestamente podían volver polvo a alguien. Ya lo había dicho antes, no creía en esas tonterías, estaba segura que solo eran cuentos inventados para implantar miedo en los corazones.

No se dejaría intimidar, lo enfrentaría cara a cara y saldría victoriosa.

"Ahora!"-grito.

Y el infierno empezó.

 **Minutos después.**

"Hahahaha! Nunca me canso de hacerlo!"-rio como loco-"No te parece increíble a ti también, princesa?".

Sucia y exhausta, la princesa de hierro apenas pudo levantar la mirada para decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba. Pues ahora su orgulloso equipo de elite se había reducido a casi nada.

"Que era lo que esperabas? Estas no son guerras, no somos iguales a esos barbaros a los que espantaste"-se agacho a su nivel.  
"Voy… a… matarte…".  
"Seguro que si"-le palpo la mejilla burlonamente-"Pero no en esta vida"-su mano se llenó de magia.  
"Vamos Shigaraki, acabala!".  
"Hazla pedazos!".  
"Vuélvela polvo!".  
"Voy a hacer todo eso…"-acerco su mano a su rostro-"…al mismo tiempo".

Había sido demasiado orgullosa, la confianza le había llevado a esto, parecía que hoy en día las espadas no eran más que algo que te decoraba. Antes ya le habían destruido su brillante espada, ahora la habían hecho polvo… se preguntó si en alguna próxima vez la doblarían como papel.

Pero parece que no habría una próxima vez, y eso la asustaba.

En su mirada apareció el verde, el color natural pero raro de ese chico, le hacía preguntarse… lloraría cuando se entere de su muerte?

"Shigaraki!"-grito desde el cielo, montado en un imponente dragón rojo.

Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo feliz de verlo.

"Ah ya llego el mocoso…"-suspiro el albino, alejando su mano de su rostro-"…siempre en el momento exacto".

 _Como un héroe_. Pensó Momo, sonriente mientras lo veía caer al suelo, plantándose justo enfrente suya con su brillante espada en manos. Determinado y lleno de valor, como un caballero debía estar… como ella debería estar.

"No entiendo por qué, que los de su reino no destruyeron sus hogares? Talándolo todo y enriqueciéndose a costa de su exilio?"-le provoco Shigaraki.  
"Eso fue siglos atrás…"-contesto igual de preparado.  
"Pero algo ha cambiado? Que no siguen viviendo escondidos en esos diminutos bosques?"-sonrió maniaco.  
"Vete de aquí…"-ordeno Izuku.  
"Vas a tener que obligarme, mocoso".

Sus ojos se abrieron, también un poco su boca y más importante que ello… su mente. Pues pudo ver como la espada resplandecía y se negaba a des quebrantarse a pesar de que Shigaraki la apretaba, irrompible, invencible.

La espada brillo tanto que cegó a todo el mundo, un brillo cálido, tierno con la piel. Momo sintió su alma sanar, su espíritu regresar.

E igual de rápido que cayo, logro levantarse.

 **La promesa. (Pueden poner Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley)**

"Te ves mucho mejor con tu cabello suelto".

Su sonrojo fue leve, pero sus manos instintivamente acariciaron su pelo, nerviosas por lo que había dicho.

"Gracias…"-contesto indiferente, evitándole con la mirada.  
"Deberías vestir así más seguido, se siente más natural"-sonrió.

Esta vez fue su pecho el intranquilo, cautivado de que ese pequeñín este viendo algo que nadie había visto jamás… a ella.

"Midoriya, verdad?"-recordó su apellido, Izuku asintió-"Puedo preguntarte algo?".  
"Lo que quieras"-amplio su sonrisa.  
"Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?"-le miro a los ojos al preguntarle.

La música seguía sonando, los instrumentos y las voces de los pueblerinos que festejaban la huida de esos bandidos y Shigaraki era vida para ellos. Felices mientras bailaban, bebían y cantaban.

Solo ellos dos estaban sentados aquí, a solas mientras observaban la noche, contemplando su belleza, su brillo sobre el enorme bosque que ahora solo habitan animales y no asesinos.

"Puedo sentir que no eres una mala persona…"-confeso-"…es una habilidad que siempre he tenido".

Momo sonrió.

"Pensé que era porque me amabas".  
"A-ah! Eso t-también! Pero… t-tu sabes, es difícil decirlo…".  
"Bueno… Midoriya"-cerro el espacio que los tenia separados-"Yo todavía no te amo"-su mano la puso sobre la suya.  
"L-lo se…"-acomodo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.  
"Pero me alegro de que alguien como tú me ame".  
"Gracias…"-sonrió cálidamente.

Quizá fue magia la que hizo que hicieron eso, quizá solo quería hacerlo, quizá empezaba a sentir algo por él, las posibilidades eran demasiadas… pero de algo si estaba segura.

Izuku la amaba, y eso… le daba calma.

 **Recuerden que esta historia… solo está empezando.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **-evolvelove.**


	10. IzuMo week 2019 - Día tres: Mentiras

**Día tres: Mentiras**

"Momo, Momo por favor quieres escucharme?"-pidió Izuku, yendo tras de ella por estos desolados bosques.  
"Que? Ahora con que otra mentira me vas a engañar?"-se giró furiosa.  
"Pero… yo nunca te mentí".  
"Ah no? Y ese _te amo_ del año pasado? No me digas que ya se te olvido?".  
"Eso era cierto! Todo lo que te dije hace un año fue cierto!"-frunció el ceño.

Había pasado un año sin que pudiera verlo, un largo año de campañas y negociaciones entre todos los reinos de Musutafu. Su itinerario no le había dejado hacer otra cosa que dirigir ejércitos y presentarse diplomáticamente ante otros reyes.

Y aunque para ella ese tiempo haya pasado rápido… para Izuku, quien le había declarado su amor, el tiempo lo había moldeado.

Ya no era un pequeñín, ahora era de su tamaño, quizá un poco más, su rostro se veía más serio, esculpido a tal punto de perder el aire de niño que antes tenía. En pocas palabras, Izuku se había vuelto un hombre en su ausencia, y todo porque el deber los había llamado a cada uno.

El debía seguir buscando aliados y pistas acerca de cómo derrotar al hechicero líder de la horda, y ella debía hacer diplomacia para mantener la paz entre los reinos.

Antes Izuku le parecía tierno… ahora cada que lo veía se sentía nerviosa, pues su apariencia era mucho más atractiva. Estar con el… la hacía actuar como una damisela, como una… princesa de cuentos de hada.

 **Flashback**

El mismo pueblo, no había cambiado en nada desde esa noche, en la que se sentaron al borde de ese acantilado para observar el bosque ser bañado en luz de luna.

Aquella en que decidió abrir un poco su corazón y dar una muestra de afecto después de muchos años en el frio de la guerra. Ese pensamiento la había atormentado todo el año, volviéndola tonta y vulnerable… pero más humana.

No estaba enamorada, solo apegada, encariñada con ese pequeño peliverde que decía que la amaba… la amaba…

 _Me ama…_

-"Momo"-le llamo Kyouka, preocupada por ver a su amiga mirar el techo del carruaje.  
"Ah? Q-que pasa?"-regreso en sí.  
"Estas bien? Haz estado inquieta todo el viaje…".  
"Si! Solo estoy un poco ansiosa por ver como están todos"-mintió.  
"Todos? Momo si solo bebimos con ellos una vez…".  
"Y que fiesta!"-rio nerviosa.  
"No será que… ya sabes"-levanto su ceja.  
"Que? P-por qué me miras así?".  
"Nada… solo pensaba que habría un mitad humano/elfo al cual te gustaría ver".

Afortunadamente para ella, antes de que pudiera contestarle… la música llego a sus oídos. Así también lo hizo el olor de comida frita, vino y cerveza… era la anual celebración de su liberación gracias al grupo de Izuku.

Pero para ella fue la noche en la rescataron, un héroe vino y la salvo de la muerte.

El pueblo estaba decorado, iluminado y más vivo que nunca, todo el mundo moviéndose de un lado para otro, en grupos o en pares, una noche que podía compararse a un matrimonio o algún otro evento grande.

Y entre todo ese mar de gente, una cabellera verde resalto, Momo chillo y levanto sus hombros de la sorpresa, puesto que sus miradas casi se encontraban. A una velocidad increíble, Momo se cubrió con su capucho, tomo de la mano a Kyouka y se ocultaron detrás de una casa cercana.

"Que?! Viste a un guardia real!?"-Kyouka se puso en alerta-"Momo?"-le llamo curiosa.

Pero la mencionada estaba ocupada, viéndose a un pequeño espejo de mano y arreglándose el cabello.

"Oh… así que si viniste solo a verlo"-se cruzó de brazos.  
"Es un aliado importante que el reino de hierro debe tener, e-es algo así como… diplomacia?"-se peinó el cabello.  
"Si seguro que si…"-sonrió.

Una vez termino de arreglarse y buscar nuevamente de a lejos al peliverde, con el pecho bien inflado fue como se encamino a saludarle.

…solo para terminar empujada a un lado por una chica voladora de pelos celestes.

"Tengo las brochetas!"-dijo ella sin pena alguna, ignorando por completo que la había hecho caer.  
"Gracias Nejire"-le sonrió Izuku.  
"Ah ah! No te olvidas de algo?"-Nejire le mostro su mejilla.  
"Ok ok… supongo que ese era el trato"-se acercó lentamente.

Y mientras que el hacía eso… Momo sentía como una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su frente, observando detalladamente como sus labios se iban acercando cada vez más y más. Hasta que por fin hubo contacto.

 **Fin Flashback.**

"Es Nejire! Así es ella!"-le explico.  
"Pues que poca vergüenza tiene, debería saber respetarse más a si misma! No tiene dignidad!"-hizo un movimiento rápido y le dio la espalda.  
"Es nueva en el grupo, nos siguió desde el reino del cielo, ha sido de gran ayuda para todos… y más para mi"-bajo un poco la mirada.  
"A que te refieres?"-volvió a verle.  
"Nejire fue quien me enseñó a usar magia, ahora puedo hacer encantamientos y controlar uno de los cuatro elementos legendarios".  
"Ella!?"-su boba sonrisa y actitud despreocupada le hacía imposible creer tales palabras.  
"Yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero de todos lo que podían controlar el viento… ella es la mejor".

Momo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"Parece que tienes una gran imagen de ella…".  
"Bueno… uh…"-se rasco la nuca-"La verdad es que… q-quiero decir, no es oficial pero… creo que e-estamos saliendo…".

Momo bajo los brazos, su gesto molesto también desapareció, uno sorprendido y triste le reemplazo.

"Que…?"-pregunto incrédula.  
"Q-quiero decir… últimamente ha estado más amigable que de c-costumbre y… bueno… no m-molesta que sea así…".  
"Pero… ella es mayor…".  
"Eso es lo que más me sorprendió!"-sonrió genuinamente contento-"Nunca pensé que habría la remota posibilidad pero desde hace unos meses… nos acercamos más y… creo que me gusta".

Momo mirado al piso por unos segundos, en completo silencio mental y físico.

"Creí que era yo a quien amabas…"-dijo en voz baja.

Izuku suspiro cansado, sentándose en un tronco cercano junto a la pelinegra.

"Aun lo hago…"-confeso, y Momo sintió su corazón volver a la normalidad-"…pero yo nunca supe si tu sentías lo mismo".  
"Oh…"-recordó que la última vez que se vieron fue esa noche hace un año.  
"Si fuera completamente elfo no hubiera sucedido esto, mama me dijo que una vez conoces a ese alguien ya no tendrás ojos para otra persona… pero sigo siendo mitad humano".

La princesa volvió a decaer, deprimida por saber que ahora no era la única en el corazón del héroe.

"Nejire… Nejire es una buena persona, siempre me trato diferente la primera vez. Como si solo fuera uno más, no el héroe de la espada o el hibrido de sangre sucia…".  
"Como tu conmigo…"-entendió Momo.  
"Si… de esa misma forma"-sonrió-"Por eso es que se me hizo imposible no sentir algo… además de que me hacía olvidarte un poco".

Momo se sobo un poco su brazo.

"Lamento no haberte dado una respuesta esa vez…".  
"Está bien"-sonrió-"Estoy seguro que tu también debes tener a alguien más con quien abrirte"-miro a la luna.

Momo sonrió falsamente, imitando al peliverde antes de decir la gran mentira.

"Si, seguro…".

 **Recién está a un 25 por ciento! Esta historia tiene mucho que dar!**  
 **-evolvelove.**


	11. IzuMoW2019-Día cuatro: Llama el destino

**Día cuatro: Llama el destino.**

 _Casarme, si claro… como si tuviera tiempo siquiera para mí misma._

Sus pasos resonaban en el enorme corredor, pasos fuertes que eran sinónimo de su estado de ánimo. Quizá a gran parte de las mujeres les guste hablar de matrimonio, familia y el retiro… pero ella era una princesa!

Y no cualquier princesa, no no, ella era la princesa guerrera! La única de todas en todo los reinos que se ponía en peligro durante las guerras.

No quería casarse, mucho menos con alguien que no conocía, como se les ocurrió siquiera a sus padres!?

 _Creímos que ya era tiempo… dentro de poco cumplirás la edad para hacerlo._

Al diablo la edad! Que acaso no se preocupaban por la horda y el nuevo grupo de asesinos de Shigaraki? El mundo entero corría peligro y ellos pensando en casarla!?

"Ugh! Como pueden…! Si quiera…?!"-uso una cortina cercana para agredirla, mordiéndola y partiéndola sin pena alguna, la ira apoderándose de ella.

Llevaba encerrada ya dos meses aquí! Obligada a probarse cientos de vestidos a diario, de igual forma perfumes y rarísimos peinados que nunca había pensado sería posible tener. Odiaba a su profesora de etiqueta, de verdad que lo hacía, esa tal… Nemuri era todo un infierno de belleza y disciplina! Sobre todo lo último.

"Aun me duelen esos latigazos…"-se sobo las manos y la cabeza.

Pasar por todo esto le hacía añorar esas fechas en las que escapaba del castillo para irse a festejar con el grupo de Izuku. Aventureros libres que podían hacer lo que sea y cuando sea, siempre en compañía de buenos amigos… siempre felices.

Terminado su momento de rabia, y terminada la existencia de la cortina también, Momo observo la ventana descubierta. Los rayos de luna atravesando el vidrio y cayéndole justo encima.

Una vista increíble del reino logro cautivarla.

Dentro del castillo siempre había silencio sepulcral, parecía que nadie vivía aquí… pero afuera. Afuera la gente nunca dejaba de vivir.

Y eso era lo que Momo añoraba.

 **Mientras tanto.**

"Oigan! Chicos!".

El grupo entero giro al lado de donde venía la voz, levantando un poco la vista al darse cuenta que era Nejire quien les llamaba desde los cielos.

"Que no te dijimos que no volaras!?"-le regaño Bakugou apenas aterrizo.  
"Hm? Pero si Izuku es el líder, y él no me dijo nada…"-ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Bakugou solo se puso rojo de la ira antes de ser contenido por Kirishima y llevado a un lado.

"Trajiste todo lo que te pedimos?"-pregunto Iida.  
"Sip!"-abrió el gran saco que traía-"Correspondencia para Iida!".

Iida se fue contento a leer sus cartas a un lugar más alejado.

"Muchas, muchísimas botellas de mana para Ochako!"-saco dos six packs.  
"N-no era mejor comprar las grandes?".  
"No me dijiste nada…"-la miro extrañada.  
"No importa…"-tomo los frascos sin más.  
"Una pierna de pollo para Bakugou y una de res para Kirishima!"-saco dos grandes pedazos de carne.  
"Dame eso!"-Bakugou se lo arrebato de un zarpazo antes de morderlo-"Esta horrible! Gracias!"-regreso a su lugar.  
"De nada…!"-se despidió con una mano-"Y… para mi brócoli favorito…"-puso ojitos.  
"P-puedes *ehem* no llamarme así enfrente de todos?"-pidió avergonzado.  
"Nope! Tengo que asegurarme que todos lo sepan! No habría chiste sino lo hago!"-le beso la mejilla.  
"Ok ok… que hay para mí?".  
"Oh ya sabes, solo… el mejor pan dulce de todo el pueblo!"-saco un gran pedazo. Izuku suspiro sonriente.  
"Gracias Nejire…"-rodo los ojos al ver que esta ya estaba esperando su recompensa-"...aquí tienes".

Un casto y amoroso beso en sus labios fue lo que hizo que Nejire flotara naturalmente por unos segundos… aunque para el resto del grupo…

"Creo que voy a vomitar…"-se agarró las entrañas Bakugou.  
"Supéralo loquito!"-Nejire le saco la lengua.  
"Cuando termine con esto voy a usarte como carnada para dragones!"-amenazo.  
"Oye…"-se quejó Kirishima.  
"Supéralo escamitas"-le ignoro para seguir comiendo.

Izuku sonrió mientras comía, una rápido mirada a sus amigos le puso de buen humor, muy feliz. Uraraka practicaba animadamente su magia, Iida no dejaba de sonreír mientras leía sus cartas, Kirishima y Bakugou compartiendo pedazos de carne de vez en cuando… Nejire a su lado.

Todo era perfecto… y aun así.

"Oye"-Nejire le saco de sus pensamientos-"Por qué no vamos al reino de hierro?".

Izuku se atoro con su pan, llamando la atención de todos con sus tosidos.

"Que? P-por qué?"-pregunto con dificultad.  
"Pues… uh… q-quiero bailar…"-se encogió en su lugar, avergonzada y nerviosa.  
"Uh… pero eso podemos hacerlo en-".  
"Mira"-le puso un pergamino en la cara.

Izuku tomo el papel algo sorprendido, pues ver a Nejire sonrojada y con problemas para hablar era algo más raro que encontrar un hongo dorado.

"Baile anual del reino de hierro…"-todo el equipo se acercó a escuchar-"…se invita cordialmente a todos las familias nobles de todo el reino de Musutafu a participar en este evento dentro del castillo de la familia real del reino…".  
"Podemos ir!?"-grito Nejire emocionada, al borde de lágrimas y casi tirándolo al suelo por abalanzársele.  
"Ah… no lo sé, tenemos que decidirlo entre-".  
"Yo digo que sí!"-exclamo Iida, igual de entusiasmado que Nejire, sus manos apretando con fuerza sus cartas.  
"Pero aun no terminamos de encontrar los ingredientes para-".  
"Yo ya tengo cuatro invitaciones!"-Iida levanto dos sobres plateados.  
"De… de donde sacast-".  
"A quién le importa!"-Bakugou lo tomo de su camisa-"En esas fiestas de la realeza siempre hay mucha, mucha comida…"-baba empezó a caer de su boca.  
"Y oro…"-Kirishima sonrio de oreja a oreja.  
"Y podremos usar vestidos lindos!"-dijo Uraraka, soñadora.  
"Y podremos bailar en el gran salón y entonces yo te mirare bajo la luz de los candelabros antes que te acerques para-"-Nejire se detuvo al notar como todos se le quedaron viendo-"-decirme que me veo bien! Si s-si, eso era lo que trataba d-decir! No estaba pensando en que sacaría un anillo de sus bolsillos y se arrodillaría enfrente mío… para nada!"-rio nerviosa.

Tras escuchar todo lo que su equipo había expresado… Izuku no tuvo de otra que decir.

"Ok, iremos al reino de hierro entonces".

 **En el castillo del reino de hierro.**

"Mañana vas a tener que escoger a alguno, bueno… eso es lo que me dijeron tus padres"-dijo Kyouka.  
"Hay alguno que no sea diez años mayor que yo?"-pregunto Momo, recostada sobre su colosal cama.  
"Ah… no. Pero hay muchos que son b-bastante guapos!"-levanto los pulgares.  
"Cuántos de ellos tienen esposas".  
"Pues… ehm… todos"-rio falsamente.  
"Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, no escogeré a nadie mañana".  
"Momo… como princesa debes entender que hay algunas cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer…".  
"No quiero casarme".  
"Pero y que tal si te agrada alguno? Quizá uno de ellos incluso termina haciéndote su nueva reina!".  
"No me importa, aun soy muy joven y tengo muchas otras cosas por la que preocuparme".  
"Fuiste una buen caballero Momo, la única princesa de todo el reino que se atrevió actualmente y en cientos de años… es hora de que asumas tu cargo".  
"Si hacerlo implica casarme con alguien que no amo entonces dejare de ser princesa".

Kyouka entonces entendió algo.

"Y… si fuera con alguien que amas?".  
"Que?"-se levantó para verle-"De que estas hablando?".  
"Digo… cuando seas reina puedes cambiar una que otra regla… quizá incluso permitir que alguien de la realeza contraiga matrimonio con quien desee… solo digo"-se hizo la desinteresada.  
"E… Eso se puede!?".  
"Ha! Lo sabía! Si quieres casarte!".  
"Que!? Ahora de que estas hablando?!".  
"No existe tal regla Momo, la invente para comprobar algo"-se cruzó de brazos orgullosa.  
"Q-que cosa…?".  
"Que estas enamorada".

 **Se podría decir que es relleno? Si? No? Bueno, que se yo haha.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	12. IzuMoW2019-Díacinco:The great moon dance

**Día cinco: The great moon dance.**

"Ok, todos recuerden que no vinimos ni a comer…"-miro a Bakugou-"…ni a robar oro…"-ahora a Kirishima-"…ni tampoco se puede volar"-ahora a Nejire.  
"Igualmente lo hare…"-la peliceleste susurro a Uraraka.  
"Si alguien no se comporta con tranquilidad será expulsado por los guardias reales… y luego de la posiblemente vetado de por vida"-explico Iida.  
"Entonces… que hacemos?"-pregunto Izuku.  
"No no, pueden hacer lo que quieran, mas no de la manera tan llamativa a la que están acostumbrados"-Iida se acercó para arreglarle su antifaz al lider.  
"Pff… que chiste tiene comer si no lo haces a gusto"-Bakugou rodo los ojos.  
"Embarrarse la cara con sangre y hacer mucho ruido mientras comes con la boca abierta no es para nada algo normal…"-Iida le miro serio.  
"Como sea, cuando esté satisfecho me largare con Kirishima…"-miro a su lado, pero no encontró a nadie-"…Kirishima?"-empezó a buscarlo.

Todo el mundo entro en pánico y miro a todos lados, hasta que Nejire por fin logro divisarlo en lo alto de las escaleras… hipnotizado por la luz dorada que venía de todo el lugar.

"Ahí esta! Entro al catillo!"-señalo.  
"Por un… ok! No olviden lo que les dije! Nos veremos al pie de las escaleras ok? Iré a buscarlo!"-Iida empezó a subir a gran velocidad.  
"Te ayudare a en-"-Izuku fue tirado con fuerza antes de que pudiera seguir a su compañero-"-Nejire…?"-la miro confundido.  
"No no, esta noche es nuestro baile… recuerdas?"-la miro con ojos brillosos.  
"Ah… pero…".  
"No podemos perderla, por nada del mundo podemos…"-abrazo su brazo y lo guio lentamente, imitando a las otras damas que subían, elegante y encantadora.

Izuku soltó un suspiro al aceptar su destino.

 **Una verdadera princesa.**

"No me siento cómoda…"-dijo con un gesto nervioso.  
"Por qué? Te ves increíble"-le aseguro Kyouka.  
"Eso es exactamente el problema… todo el mundo siempre- Ha! Es un placer verlo sir Vierre!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja e hizo una reverencia.  
"El placer es todo mío su alteza, espero ansioso media noche para conocer al joven afortunado que será su pareja".  
"Le aseguro que no lo defraudare con mi decisión!"-rio falsamente.

Una vez el caballero se retiró junto a su mujer… Momo por fin exploto.

"No puedo más, tengo que salir de aquí o mi consciencia va a matarme! Ha cuantas personas ya le he dicho lo mismo!?"-miro a su amiga.  
"Uh… como a tres?"-la vio con un gesto de _en serio?_.  
"Que!? Pensé que ya habían sido mínimo diez! Santo cielo… que hora es!?"-pregunto histérica.  
"Once y media"-saco un reloj de mano.  
"Bien! Tenemos media hora para irnos de aquí! Rápido! Toma cuantas copas puedas y luego finjamos que vamos al baño!"-le paso un vaso.  
"Uh… alguna razón por la que debamos beber?"-la miro extrañada.  
"Así no sospecharan que me estoy escapando! Brillante no?".  
"…seguro".

 _Para alguien de doce años._

 **Con Izuku y Nejire.**

A donde sea que mirara siempre habia dorado, pinturas y reliquias valiosísimas… dignas del reino más fuerte de la tierra media.

"Este lugar es increíble no crees, Nejire?"-volteo a verla.  
"Ah? Oh si claro…"-siguió con su mirada al centro de la pista de baile-"…oye hazme un favor quieres?".  
"Seguro, que cosa?"-sonrió.  
"Dentro de poco van a dar un anuncio para que varias parejas vengan a bailar al centro, ya sabes, cuando la luna este completamente iluminando toda esa ventana de arriba"-señalo con su dedo.

Izuku abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

"Wow… es hermosa"-contemplo las pinturas del techo-"Son parecidas a las que habían en-".  
"Voy a ir al baño!"-corrió lo más rápido que pudo y grito de lejos-"Recuerda no entrar ahí sin mí!".  
"Está bien!"-se quedó en su lugar, observando todo a su alrededor con ánimo, pues todo era hermoso.

 **Con Momo y Kyouka.**

"Momo, Momo creo que ya tuviste suficiente…"-Kyouka intento quitarle su vaso.  
"Que? No! Nadie se va a creer que quiera ir al baño si solo bebo…"-hizo cuentas con su mano-"…diez vasos!".  
"Fueron once! Con este ya van a ser doce! Vamos, dame el vaso o…".  
"Estoy bien! He bebido más que esto en las fiestas de victoria de las guerras que participe"-rio confiada.  
"Este no es vino como el que tomabas, este es-".

Alguien tocio un par de veces con gran fuerza, las lámparas de aceite bajaron su luz y así solo la luz de la luna en el medio ilumino el oscuro salón.

"Buenas noches damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de dar inicio al tradicional Baile lunar de este año"-aplausos le siguieron-"Siendo este el aniversario número cien, sus majestades tuvieron la magnífica idea de traer a…"-resonaron los tambores.

Unas cortinas de por detrás fueron abiertas, revelando a varios pares de ancianos y adultos sentados en una ancha mesa, junto a los majestades del reino de hierro.

"…todas las parejas que fueron escogidas por la luna!"-los escogidos saludaron-"Ellos están aquí como prueba viviente… de que este baile no es un baile cualquiera"-abrió los brazos dramáticamente-"Es un baile mágico!".

Nejire pateo la puerta del baño, en pánico al escuchar por lo que habia venido.

"Wow... como es que nunca escuche de esto?"-Momo susurro a Kyouka.  
"Uh… porque estuviste la mayor parte de tu vida o entrenando o en guerras?".

Izuku no pudo evitar acercarse como el resto, hipnotizado por la luz de la luna, y esas… pinturas… antiguas…

Su cuerpo se quedó increíblemente estático, sus ojos brillaron mucho más de lo normal, y entonces sucedió lo mágico. Los rostros que estaban engravados, principalmente los de la pareja que estaban separados por ese gran hoyo… giraron a verle.

"Waow…"-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Mientras tanto, Nejire empujaba y pedía permiso después lo más rápido que podía, puesto que no podía volar o la echarían del lugar… pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando tal como su paciencia.

"Ahora!"-levanto su dedo el anunciador-"Toda aquella pareja que desee unir sus almas en la eternidad… pase a bailar".

 **Destiny calls (llama el destino).**

Personas de toda edad se metieron a bailar entre risas y sonrisas, parejas de niños lo hacían solo porque les parecía divertido, jóvenes lo hacían por curiosidad y solo los adultos entraban con toda serenidad.

"Ok Momo, ahora es cuando escapas, digo, sino quieres terminar mágicamente unida al alma de un desconoci-"-Kyoka se detuvo al ver que su amiga ya no estaba su costado-"Que?! Momo!"-la vio caminar tambaleante al centro de la pista de baile.

Izuku estaba en automático, pasando entre las personas como si fuera normal, rechazando de vez en cuando propuestas de baile, puesto que su antifaz lo hacía resaltar.

"Hahaha… todo el mundo me está mirando"-dijo Momo, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-"Me pregunto por qué…"-siguió andando entre las danzarinas parejas.

Era su sangre la que había tomado el control, pues sentía que una parte suya le gritaba detrás de su cabeza, _recuerda, recuerda lo que prometiste._ Mas fue muy tarde cuando logro despertar.

"Auch! Mi nariz…"-se quejó Momo, el alcohol abandonando su cuerpo al sentir por acto reflejo que entraba a atacar.  
"Oh! Lo siento m-muchísimo-"-se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba-"…Momo?".

Los rostros de la pareja pintada en el techo sonrieron, luego cerraron los ojos y se comenzaron a acercar… cerrando poco a poco el enorme agujero en el techo. Algo que jamás en los cien años anteriores había de pasar.

"Izuku?"-le reconoció tras su antifaz.  
"A-ah… y-yo…"-no supo que hacer o decir. Mas la otra parte de su cabeza le susurró al oído-"…quieres bailar?".

 **Blood Moon Waltz (New extended versión).**

Momo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, la pelinegra ya hacia tomada de la mano y cintura al ritmo de una extraña melodía… que parecía solo ella e Izuku podían escuchar.

Bailando diferente al resto, más natural y menos elegante… pero siempre íntimo y sincronizado. El par no pudo evitar disfrutar bailar.

Una sonrisa le fue imposible ocultar, Momo se dejó llevar e Izuku lo logro captar, haciéndola girar, avanzar y retroceder. Siempre sabiendo que movimiento seria el correcto, siempre pensando en si le gustaría.

Poco a poco solo fueron quedando ellos dos en la pista de baile, el agujero en el techo se hizo más pequeño, hasta que se detuvo en un punto exacto en el que el par tenía suficiente espacio para danzar.

El silencio entre ellos era como hablar con el cuerpo o gesto, expresando el color de alma que emanaban para entender a su pareja. Ya incluso llego un momento en que el par no pudo observar a nadie más, se sentían solos, solo ellos y nadie más.

Pero así como todo llego a su más alto epitome, la intensidad de sus pasos fue bajando, de igual manera la música y la cantidad de magia que parecían desatar.

Había llegado el momento de hablar.

"Yo… nunca me dijiste que sabias bailar!"-sonrió entre risas.  
"M-mama me enseño todo lo que un elfo si o si necesitaba saber antes de irme…"-dijo nervioso.  
"Bueno… te enseño muy bien"-le regalo una sonrisa-"Por cierto, me gusta tu antifaz".  
"Gracias…"-olvido su compromiso-"…me gusta cómo te ves"-Momo sonrió aún más.  
"Gracias"-se inclinó un poco más a su pecho-"Haz crecido todavía más… cuanto ha pasado? Cinco meses?".  
"Seis, bueno, con este seis… creo".  
"Medio año… me alegro que aún no te hayas olvidado de visitar".  
"Nunca lo haría! *ehem* Ya sabes… por e-esta tradición de elfos que tengo".

Momo se sonrojo aún más.

"No… no creo que sea solo la tradición a este punto"-confeso, Momo lo miro directamente a los ojos, atónita.  
"No bromees…"-rio con la cabeza gacha-"…no es, no es un juego para mi…"-entristeció.  
"Nunca lo fue para mí, desde el principio…".  
"Si pero… ahora dices que incluso es más que esa tradición. No puedes decir eso, no como estas ahora… me lastima un poco".  
"Por qué habría de…?"-abrió los ojos aún más cuando se dio cuenta-"Oh… oh… y-ya entiendo".  
"Si… pero no se lo digas a nadie!"-frunció el ceño.  
"Lo prometo! A nadie!"-dijo serio. Mas para Momo fue algo gracioso.  
"Hahaha…"-volvió a entristecer-"…se supone que hoy bailaría con quien me iba a casar"-revelo.  
"Que?"-la miro atónito.  
"Si… estaba bebiendo para luego escaparme. Pero… adivina qué? Una vez más me encuentro con quien secretamente deseaba bailar…".

Izuku se detuvo en seco, mas sus manos no dejaron de sostenerla, su mirada estaba perdida en ella, en sus gestos y como parecía querer llorar.

"E-es… es esto algo que t-también me afecta a mí? Por qué siempre que pienso en… nosotros!? Siempre algo pasa! Cada vez aumenta la intensidad, incluso llego a pensar que quizá me estoy volviendo loca!"-confeso dolida-"Y-ya no quiero sentirme así, me duele Izuku yo ya no… no p-puedo ocultarlo…".  
"Yo tampoco…".

La música fue ahora solo piano, algo raro porque en la sinfonía no había tal instrumento, pero al sonar de la última tecla, con Momo abriendo un poco los labios y con Izuku cerrando los ojos… el baile termino.

El bullicio los saco de su lugar, despertándolos del trance y obligándolos a separarse, solo para ver como todo el mundo los miraban con indignación, sorpresa y malestar.

El hoyo en el techo se había cerrado, el baile de la luna termino dejando a las pinturas de la pareja en el techo, con sus manos por fin entrelazadas. Solo entonces uno se pudo dar cuenta… que el hombre tenía apariencia de elfo, y la mujer de una princesa.

Pero apenas esa gran sorpresa termino, otra se les presento…

…esta vez con Shigaraki y su nuevo grupo de asesinos como el numero principal.

 **Creo que voy a empezar a hacer una cuenta de las veces que voy usando este baile en mis fics haha! En serio creo que ya va un par de veces.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	13. IzuMo week 2019 - Día seis: Dragones

"Un placer estar aquí, enserio, las invitaciones llegaron mucho después pero no hay problema! No hay rencores"-Shigaraki se acercó a la mesa de bebidas-"Hmm! Este sí que huele a un buen vino!".  
"Que haces aquí…"-pregunto Izuku, dando un paso adelante.  
"Ohh! Esa voz…"-se acercó para quitarle el antifaz-"…pero miren quien está aquí! Parece que hoy será la noche de mi vida!"-rio.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, el héroe de la espada había sido revelado como el misterioso hombre del antifaz… que bailo con la princesa.

"Suficiente de esto, guardias! Llévenselos!"-ordeno el rey, levantándose con valor.  
"Oh no se moleste majestad…"-hablo Shigaraki-"…sus guardias no podrán interrumpir nuestra fiesta".

A las afueras del castillo ya hacían pilas de hombres, Dabi espero unos segundos… y luego disfruto el carbonizarlos.

"Su ejército tardara en venir así que me parece que nos dará tiempo para… negociar un poco"-sus manos se llenaron de magia.  
"No negociamos con asesinos"-se metió Momo.  
"No? Y que tal con un rey? Princesa?".  
"Tu nunca serás rey".  
"No todavía, pero de que lo seré… eso no lo dudes".

Sonidos de angustia se escucharon, el resto del equipo de Shigaraki se les unió con el resto de invitados, todos en pánico y miedo.

"Ya son todos Shigaraki!"-sonrió Spinner, empujando a unos ancianos al piso.  
"No, no es cierto"-giro a ver a Izuku-"Si tu estas aquí… es porque el resto de mocosos también"-acerco su mano.

Momo vio horrorizada como el asesino acercaba cada vez más su mano al rostro de Izuku… pero se sorprendió al ver que al tocarlo…

"Ah…!"-retiro su mano de inmediato, de la cual salió humo-"Pero que mierda…!?"-le miro con rabia.  
"Aprendí nuevos hechizos"-sonrió Izuku.  
"Mocoso…"-tembló molesto, su sed de sangre aumentando-"…puedes aprender cuanto quieras, pero a tus amigos no los puedes salvar"-sonrió.

De entre el público se escuchó una familiar risa, una maniaca y tétrica risa… que iba de la mano con Nejire.

"Hola Deku kun! Ha pasado un tiempo no?"-saludo Toga, quien tenía bien agarrada del brazo a Nejire, un cuchillo justo en su cuello para impedirle moverse.

Izuku frunció el ceño, mas Shigaraki rio desquiciadamente.

"Que es lo que quieres!?"-miro a su enemigo.  
"Lo quiero todo, mocoso… todo"-lo miro directamente a los ojos-"Ahora dime… donde están tus amigos?!".

 **Mientras tanto con el resto del equipo.**

No muy lejos de donde estaban, cuatro muebles bien posicionados el uno a otro se susurraban al oído.

"Cuanto tiempo nos queda, Uraraka?"-pregunto Iida, quien era una lámpara.  
"Alrededor de un minuto"-dijo seria la castaña, quien era un florero.  
"Por qué mierda tengo que ser una mesa!? Tengo cara de que me pongan cosas encima!?"-la mesa Bakugou se tambaleo en rabia.  
"Tranquilo hermano, mira el lado positivo… tenemos oro!"-dio saltitos Kirishima, convertido en un reloj de mano.  
"Ahhh! Cuando termine esto voy a meterte todo ese oro por la garganta!".  
"Silencio! Uraraka, cuanto falta para que lleguen nuestras cosas?".  
"Solo falta teletransportar la espada de Deku, ya todas nuestras cosas están aquí!"-informo.

Y es que nadie notaba como de repente encima de la mesa aparecían nuevas cosas.

"Bien… prepárense todos. Esta vez si estamos listos… ya no somos una carga para Midoriya"-dijo confiado.  
"Habla por ti mismo"-se rio Bakugou.

Iida solo suspiro cansado.

 **De vuelta al salón**

"Dale una vez más"-ordeno Shigaraki, monótono mientras bebía sentado en donde antes estaba el rey.

Muscular sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus brazos se llenaron de magia carmesí… y entonces golpeo una vez más a Izuku. Quien salió volando con brutalidad por el salón.

"Te gusto eso mocoso?! Te dije que tendría mi revancha! Hahaha!"-se arrodillo ante él.  
"Tráemelo"-ordeno el asesino.

El gigante hombre de un solo ojo así lo hizo, levantándolo como trapo con una sola mano.

"Donde… están… tus… amigos?"-le susurro.  
"Tú nunca… vas a ser rey…"-alcanzo a decir, su cuerpo completamente fatigado.  
"Ok… pasemos al plan b"-hizo un chasquido.

Toga rio contenta antes de llevar a Nejire al centro, donde Muscular trono sus nudillos ansioso. Izuku se levantó débilmente del piso, observando con ira como su pareja iba a ser golpeada.

No podía entregar a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía dejar por su vida que algo le hiciera daño a Nejire… así que no tuvo otra opción.

"Oye musculitos!"-grito lo más que pudo-"Pensé que dijiste que tendrías tu revancha..."-logro levantarse-"…por que no vienes y me la das?".  
"Lo hare después de que veas como aplasto a tu novia"-le ignoro.  
"Que? Tienes miedo de perder otra vez?"-rio y levanto sus puños-"Perdedor?".

Muscular titubeo… se giró y le aventó un fuerte golpe que lo volvió a mandar contra una columna.

"Cállate y observa mocoso, este show te lo dedico a ti"-Izuku ignoro el dolor.  
"Vaya… me parece o te has vuelto más débil? Eso ni lo llegue a sentir, debilucho"-rio otra vez.

Muscular también rio, sus brazos se envolvieron completamente en magia roja, color sangre pura…

"Hehehe… tanto quieres morir? Mocoso!?"-corrió hacia él.  
"Ah… no puede ser"-Shigaraki se palmeo la cara.

Magne, Spinner y Twice tuvieron que contenerlo para que no hiciera una tontería.

"Solo un poco! Solo déjame golpearlo un poco!"-pidió desesperadamente.  
"Ah… bueno, por eso es que uno tiene que hacer las cosas uno mismo"-se levantó de su silla y alzo sus manos.

Izuku solo miro por detrás de los cuatro asesinos enfrente suyo, viendo en cámara lenta como la magia gris de Shigaraki estaba a punto de alcanzar a Nejire. Con quien intercambio miradas todo el tiempo.

Nejire solo asintió y soltó lágrimas, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien… luego cerro los ojos. Y así también lo hizo Izuku…

"Es hora de volar hasta el cielo"-dijo por ultimo Shigaraki, riendo sin cesar.

Pero cuando ya todo parecía perdido… un reloj de mano salto de entre el público.

"Llego la iluminación!"-dijo Kirishima, convirtiéndose en su forma humana y abriendo su boca.

La llamarada le cayó directamente, obligándolo a retroceder mientras Iida, Uraraka y Bakugou se lanzaban a por el resto.

"Todo el mundo salga de aquí!"-grito Iida, irreconocible por estar completamente vestido con su armadura de paladín.  
"Ahh! El de la casa Iida…"-dijo Muscular, viéndolo con ira pura y dando fuertes pisadas hasta llegar a él.

Iida solo miro con su corazón saltante al enorme asesino, quien lo cubría por completo con solo su sombra.

"Voy a volver a romper ese brillante escudo tuyo…"-levanto ambos brazos.  
"Aléjense!"-grito.

Y entonces el gran impacto cayo, levantando polvo y creando una fuerte onda de choque, sacudiendo a todos y a todo. Pero esta vez… a diferencia de la primera vez que se enfrentaron…

"Que…?"-exclamo sorprendido, pues el gran escudo aun seguía en pie… e incluso sintió como el arrodillado Iida se levantaba lentamente. Levantándolo a el también.

Iida rugió por debajo del suelo agrietado, sintiendo como la magia corría por su cuerpo.

"No es… posible!"-dijo incrédulo Muscular, inmóvil encima del escudo del paladín.  
"Hubieron mejoras!"-dijo entre dientes, cargando todo el daño que había recibido para luego dispararlo por su brillante escudo. Que brillo similarmente a la espada legendaria de Izuku.

Muscular fue lanzado por los cielos por lo que parecía una llamarada solar, rompiendo el techo encima suyo y desapareciendo entre las estrellas. Shigaraki rugió por lo bajo, herido en su orgullo por ver a la fuerza bruta de su equipo ser eliminado.

"Magne…!"-le miro a lo lejos-"Quítale ese maldito escudo!".

Mas el usuario de magia magnética no pudo ni siquiera responderle, pues Bakugou lo tenía demasiado ocupado con sus rápidos y letales hachazos.

"Maldición maldición…!"-se rasco fuertemente su cuello. _Por lo menos acabare con la novia del maldito mocoso._

Pero al buscarlo a su alrededor… se dio cuenta que había desaparecido.

Su cuello empezó a sangrar por lo fuerte de sus arañazos.

 **Con Izuku, Nejire , Momo y Uraraka.**

"Va a estar bien?"-pregunto Momo, viendo en el piso a Izuku.  
"Créeme"-Nejire le codeo amigablemente-"Ha estado en peores".  
"Aunque no lo creas…"-hablo Uraraka mientras lo sanaba-"…ser hibrido le ayuda bastante a curarse el doble de rápido".

Segundos después, todos los moretones y cortes sanaron e Izuku despertó.

"Gracias Uraraka, como está la situación?"-pregunto.  
"Iida ya se encargó de Muscular, Bakugou está distrayendo a Magne y Kirishima no para de lanzarle fuego a Twice".  
"Bien… tienes mi espada?".  
"Aquí"-le paso una moneda.  
"Uh…".  
"Oh cierto!"-aplico magia sobre ella, y entonces recién tomo su forma original.  
"Esta nueva magia tuya de verdad es muy útil"-le sonrió.  
"Ni que lo digas"-rio.  
"Waow! De verdad que es súper útil!"-una nueva voz les interrumpió.

Dabi se acercó al grupo, humo saliendo de sus manos, mirada confiada.

"Yo me encargo"-Nejire se puso adelante, sus pies abandonando el suelo y el viento soplando a su favor.  
"Espera!"-Uraraka la jalo de un brazo-"Déjamelo a mí".  
"Chicas chicas! No hay que pelearse por mi"-lanzo una llamarada.

Pero esta vez… Uraraka se puso enfrente de todos y con tan solo plantar su bastón en el piso, el fuego paso de largo y no los toco. Dabi frunció el ceño, realmente molesto de que su ataque haya sido desviado.

"Nuevos trucos eh? Maguita…"-se posiciono mas seriamente.  
"Ya no le tengo miedo a su fuego, yo me encargare de el"-inflo su pecho.  
"Pero cuál es el plan? Que es lo que pensó Iida?"-pregunto Izuku.  
"Salir de aquí, el plan es el mismo al del principio, al borde de las escaleras, recuerdas?"-giro a verle.  
"No me des la espalda!"-Dabi lanzo una bola de fuego. Pero Uraraka la golpeo con su bastón, desviándola una vez más.  
"Entiendo! Ten cuidado!"-Izuku se levantó y se dispuso a correr.

Y así dejaron a Ochako luchar contra el infierno en persona.

 **En el salón.**

Shigaraki empezaba a perder la paciencia, parecía que hoy en día todos podían ser inmunes a sus ataques, primero el mocoso de la espada y ahora el del escudo… algo no iba bien.

"Shigaraki! El ejército ya viene!"-aviso Compress.

Su respiración se agito demasiado, la poca calma que le quedaba se fue al demonio al ver como Twice, Magne y Spinner tomaban refugio de las llamaradas de Kirishima. Lo peor es que cada que intentaban lanzarle un ataque era defendido por Iida… y no podían acercarse porque Bakugou los estaba esperando listo con sus hachas.

Sus ojos miraron de lado a lado, su cabeza muy caliente… su cuello sangrando… decidió darlo todo. Así que saco de su bolsillo un amuleto negro.

"Kurogiri… me escuchas?"-susurro.  
"Cómo va la misión Shigaraki Tomura?".  
"El ejército nos tiene rodeados… quiero que **lo** mandes".  
"Estas seguro? Se supone que era nuestra arma secr-".  
"Que lo mandes!"-grito furioso.  
"Entiendo… donde abro el portal?".

Shigaraki miro nuevamente el salón de baile, donde en medio ya hacia Kirishima, confiado y sonriente mientras lanzaba fuego de su boca.

"Justo encima, arriba de nosotros"-sonrió perversamente.

 **A las afueras del castillo, en las escaleras.**

"Esperen…"-dijo Nejire, parándose a solo unos cuantos escalones más de estar al inicio de las escaleras-"…algo, a-algo está mal".  
"Algo viene? Esfinges?"-Izuku se acercó a atenderla.

Nejire solo se agarró la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

"Algo ya está aquí… el viento está muy salvaje ahí adentro…"-señalo el castillo.

Momo miro con detalle el castillo, buscando eso que la peliceleste temía… y lo encontró.

"Hay… hay algo arriba"-señalo Momo.

Por encima del castillo se abrió un portal, oscuro y grande, un sonido extraño proveniente de él… como… un rugido.

 **Dentro del castillo.**

"Haha! Ahora ya no son tan graciosos verdad?"-dijo Kirishima-"Puedo hacer esto todo el día!".  
"Idiota! Según esta cosa"-levanto un pergamino-"Deku y la tonta ya están en el punto de encuentro! Ya nos vamos!"-anuncio.  
" **Ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte** ".

Lo que paso después paso demasiado rápido, Bakugou miro al cielo y solo alcanzo a ver como se cerraba uno de los portales de Kurogiri… y como algo muy pesado iba cayendo… directamente donde estaba Kirishima.

"Kiri-".

El polvo lo cegó y el estruendoso sonido de algo impactar con el suelo lo hizo callar. Cuando pudo volver a respirar algo más que no sea tierra o escombros… Bakugou pudo verlo.

" **Han pasado siglos desde que no visito este reino…** ".

Un… hombre, o algo parecido. De larga caballera y de una barbilla enorme, dientes sobresaliendo de su boca y apuntando al cielo, ojos completamente morados, tirando a negro… lo alto y ancho que era este tipo no era normal.

Era un gigante? No… si lo fuera no tendría esos ojos, los gigantes son solo humanos pero mucho más grandes. Esta cosa… esta cosa era algo diferente.

"Demonios… creo que me entro tierra a los ojos"-se quejó Kirishima, que salió de escombros ileso… pero absurdamente cerca de ese ser, técnicamente a sus pies.

Bakugou se quedó sin habla, algo lo estaba… asustando de abrir la boca. Y al voltear a ver a Iida, entendió que no era el único.

" **Una cría? Para esto me has invocado? Para comerme a una cria?** "-volteo a ver a Shigaraki.  
"Si acabas con el podrás comerte cuantas personas quieras de este reino!"-grito Shigaraki.  
" **Que pérdida de tiempo, mi señor nunca me hubiera invocado para tal ridículo labor** "-se acercó a Kirishima.  
"Kiri- Kirishima…"-logro decir su nombre, débilmente pero aun así el pelirrojo lo escucho.  
"Uh? Que estas señalando"-volteo a ver lo que señalaba… y entonces palideció.  
" **Qué esperas niño, muéstrame tu aliento** "-se cruzó de brazos a solo centímetros de él.

Su olfato logro distinguirlo casi al instante, no cabía duda alguna… este tipo también era un dragón… uno mucho más adulto y experimentado. Las cicatrices que tenía en todo su torso eran demasiado para él, solo pensar en cómo se las hizo lo hacía pensar una cosa.

"U-un… un a-alfa…"-agacho su cabeza, el temblor en sus piernas lo hizo arrodillarse. Sus instintos dragoniacos lo obligaban a subordinarse.  
" **Hahaha! Que chiste es este? Este bebe ha estado causándoles problemas todo este tiempo?** "-le acaricio su cabeza-" **Levántate y muéstrame tu fuego niño, no tengo todo el día** ".  
"S-si… si s-señor…"-no podía mirarlo a los ojos, el miedo y la presión se lo hacían imposible. Al momento que abrió su boca para expulsar fuego solo una llama diminuta salió.  
" **Que decepción…** "-cogió la llama y se la trago-" **…que hace una cría como tu fuera de su nido?** ".  
"Y-yo…".  
" **Olvídalo, no voy a comerme a este huevo prematuro, comenzare con el bárbaro y el paladín** "-paso de largo.

Su vida entera paso por su vida, de cómo era del tamaño de una paloma a como paso a medir por lo menos el tamaño de dos casas de paja… y entonces recordó a sus amigos a su equipo… a su nueva familia.

Tenía que… debía de…

" **Comenzare con el bárbaro, siempre me ha gustado lo mucho que se resisten a ser comidos** "-anuncio… pero una gran llamarada le cubrió por completo-" **Así está mejor… con los de tu propia especie** "-sonrió.

Su cuerpo entero empezó a llenarse de fuego por dentro y fuera, un rugido hizo retumbar todo mientras pasaba de su forma antropomorfa… a la mítica.

" **Al natural…** "-rio.

Kirishima solo alcanzo a pensar una cosa antes de dejarse llevar puramente por sus instintos. Aquellos que tanto luchaba por reprimir.

"Corran… corran!"-miro a Iida y Bakugou. Quienes obedecieron y empezaron a escapar, mas Bakugou no pudo evitar mirar atrás.

Y entonces recordó algo que le dijo el padre de Kirishima, algo que pensaba era imposible pasar.

" _No fueron los humanos o barbaros o cualquier otra raza la que nos hizo escondernos… fue un mismo dragón"._

La pequeña forma dragón de Kirishima era efectivamente, la de una cría comparada a la de este otro dragón. Incluso estando en esa forma Bakugou logro ver el miedo en sus ojos.

" _Uno maldito, exiliado hace miles de años, el ultimo que quedaba de su especie"._

Las escamas negras y las alas agujereadas, la cola mordida… todo era símbolo de peleas ganadas. De cientos de dragones derrotados por él.

" _Su nombre es Gigantomachia… y empezó su interminable casería con su propia especie de dragones infernales_ ".

No tenía oportunidad, debía salir de ahí, se lo iba a comer, Kirishima iba a morir.

" **Uno de fuego eh? Una vez me comí a un alfa, sabia a estiércol!** ".

Entonces recordó otra cosa, algo que Kirishima siempre solía decir de niño.

" _Algún día de presentare a mi abuelo! Es el más grande de los dragones de fuego que existen! Papa me dijo que se fue a una reunión de alfas o algo así… pero me dijo que volverá uno de estos días! Se llama-"._

" **Se llamaba Taiyou Shin!** ".

Y entonces Kirishima perdió todo el miedo, y abrió sus mandíbulas contra Gigantomachia.

"No! NO, Kirishima!".

Pero el castillo se empezó a colapsar, dos dragones empezaron a luchar, o mejor dicho… a devorar. Gigantomachia solo necesitaba una pata para pisar el cuerpo completo de Kirishima, y solo su cola para golpearlo y lanzarlo kilómetros de distancia.

 **Afuera del castillo**

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí! No podemos contra eso!"-Izuku tiro de Momo.  
"Mis padres siguen dentro! Este es mi reino también! T-tengo que luchar por el!"-se zafo con brusquedad.  
"Vas a morir! Mira esa cosa! Es del tamaño de una fortaleza! Acaso quieres terminar en su estómago o hecha cenizas?!".

Momo solo respiro con dificultad, no encontrando manera de refutar sus palabras… pues parecía que hoy… de verdad caería su reino.

"T-tengo… tengo que i-intentarlo yo-"-rodo sus ojos y se tambaleo. Nejire apareció detrás de ella con sus manos en alto.  
"Le quite el aire, estará inconsciente por un tiempo".  
"Chicos!"-Uraraka bajo las escaleras rápidamente junto a Iida.  
"Uraraka! Donde… donde esta Bakugou y Kirishima?".

La respuesta la obtuvo al ver como el colosal dragon negro zarandeaba algo en su boca, como un perro con un pedazo de carne. En una de esas zarandeados pudo verlo, Kirishima intentado débilmente morder sus ojos, inútilmente lanzándole fuego… muriendo poco a poco.

"Izuku!"-escucho a Bakugou desde lo alto de las gradas-"Lánzale tu espada! Tírasela!".  
"P-pero como la recuperare después?!"-le vio igual de desesperado.  
"Eso no importa! Kirishima va a morir en cualquier momento! LANZALA!"-grito desesperado.

Izuku lo pensó unos segundos más… y entonces desenvaino la espada... y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Nejire la guio y la impulso, de igual manera ayudo Uraraka. Y entonces la espada rozo la boca del dragón, obligándolo a soltar al ya inmovible dragón rojo en sus fauces.

"Nejire!"-indico Izuku.  
"Si!".

Mientras que el dragón rugía de dolor por la parte cortada, la cual parecía quemarle la piel, Nejire voló lo más rápido que pudo para cargar a Kirishima… quien sorpresivamente logro atrapar en sus mandíbulas la espada. Un último suspiro antes de caer inconsciente.

" **Maldito! Como te atreves!** "-rugió el dragón, abriendo sus alas y cubriendo el cielo-" **Los convertiré en cenizas! Este reino… ardera!** "-volo a lo alto.  
"Uraraka…"-susurro Izuku, viendo con miedo como el dragon desaparecía en las nubes-"…teletransportanos, lo más rápido posible".

La sombra del dragón pasó por la ciudad, perdiéndose y haciendo tronar todo el cielo.

"Rapido… Uraraka…".  
"Y-ya ya casi…"-se concentró lo más que pudo.  
"Nejire… apúrate por favor…".

Nejire hizo un esfuerzo colosal al cargar el cuerpo de Kirishima, volando lo más rápido que pudo al ver como Uraraka cargaba su hechizo de teletransportacion.

"No estábamos listos… todavía no…"-dijo Iida, viendo con horror como el dragón negro se acercaba por encima de las nubes al reino. Sus mandíbulas empezando a llenarse de fuego negro.

El fuego fue lanzado, un tsunami negro que salía de su boca y que fue cubriendo desde el principio del reino todo a su paso. Faltaban solo metros para que esa muerte negra llegue a ellos...

"Y-ya! Ya está listo!"-luz empezó a rodearlos, Nejire aterrizo a las justas, su energía drenada.

El fuego paso por sus ojos, traumatizando de por vida a todo el equipo… solo para regresar a su campamento unos segundos después.

Bakugou le pidió desesperado a Uraraka que sanara el cuerpo inerte de Kirishima, que a pesar de los grotescos agujeros que tenía en su cuerpo… respiraba. Iida temblaba mientras se quitaba su armadura, extenuado por todo lo que había recibido. Nejire se levantó poco a poco para ver cómo se encontraba Momo.

Pero Izuku camino directamente al mirador natural que daba con la ciudad… la cual ardía en su totalidad. Con un dragón negro sentado y rugiendo sobre su destrozado castillo.

Era una pesadilla… todo era una pesadilla.

 **Creo que tengo una idea que quizá termine con ustedes sacándose los cabellos haha!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	14. IzuMoW2019-Díasiete:El final de un libro

**Día siete: El final de un libro.**

Todo estaba mal, la tierra de Musutafu había entrado en pánico, caos… miedo. En lo que antes era el reino de hierro, ahora se construían armas, hechizos oscuros y alquimia venenosa, Shigaraki había tomado el reino y reclamado el trono. Teniendo como prisioneros a los verdaderos reyes en mazmorras.

El llanto de Momo al despertar y ver su hogar en cenizas rezumbo en el interior de cada miembro del equipo. Sobre todo en el de Izuku, quien se sentía el más culpable de todos.

Si no hubieran asistido al baile, si no se hubiesen enfrentado a Shigaraki… ellos no hubieran tenido que llamar a Gigantomachia. Y así el reino no hubiera sido reducido a nada.

Mientras que ellos se alejaban lo más que podían del campamento, de sus errores…

"Este reino ya no le pertenece a los ricos, a los opresores… a los destructores!".

Izuku solo siguió cabalgando por el largo prado, Momo escondida en su espalda, derramando lágrimas sin cesar.

"Ahora seremos libres, no seremos más residentes de la oscuridad, no tenemos por qué avergonzarnos de nuestra fuerza, de nuestro destino!".

Los pocos sobrevivientes del reino, aquellos que eran fieles al verdadero rey… solo pudieron esconderse entre las hordas de monstruos que desfilaban victoriosos por las calles. Mientras tanto, aquellos magos y hechiceros oscuros, pequeños, adultos o ancianos… se acercaron a los escombros del castillo, viendo con admiración a Shigaraki.

"Nos han oprimido por milenios! Temerosos de que despertemos y reclamemos lo que es nuestro por derecho, lo que merecemos!"-levanto su puño rodeado de magia.

Ovaciones se escuchó en todo el reino, porque a pesar de que el reino parecía ser uno de los más estables y poderosos… la discriminación que tenían por los brujos y la magia… les había creado un enemigo.

"Únanse a mí, juntos liberaremos al resto de nuestros hermanos… y acabaremos con esta injustica, esta… corrupción de los demás reinos! Para siempre!".

Más personas se acercaron, todos lo admiraban, todos estaban de su lado… Gigantomachia sonrió en la oscuridad.

 _Parece que me equivoque con respecto a su discípulo, mi señor…_

Sus llamas las lanzo al cielo, como diciéndole a todo ser que las vea… que este ya no era un reino más de la Gran Alianza. Este era el principio del fin.

El principio de una guerra.

Nuestros héroes no estaban listos, aun no, debían esconderse, prepararse por mucho más tiempo antes de enfrentar el nuevo reino del caos que Shigaraki estaba empezando.

Y tenían que hacerlo separados. Por el bien de todos…

Uraraka se marchó decidida a la capital de la magia, al reino de Mededith.  
Bakugou no lo dudó ni un segundo y se marchó devuelta a casa, a buscar ayuda para sanar a Kirishima.  
Iida decidió ir al segundo reino mas fuerte ahora que el de hierro había caído… Iida viajo al reino de los Todoroki.  
Nejire y Momo decidieron irse a la tierra de la luz, Uder, donde aprenderían más acerca de la historia, magia y todo en general.

Por ultimo… Izuku debía ir a las tierras prohibidas por cualquier otra especie. Debía ir a con los elfos del bosque, necesitaba saber más de su sangre, y no había mejor lugar para aprender de ello que Menegroth.

Todos lo hacían por su propio bien, les faltaba años de entrenamiento para estar listos, si lo hubieran estado… el reino de hierro no hubiera caído.

Pero volverían a encontrarse, dentro de dos años… regresarían al primer lugar en donde se toparon el uno con el otro. Ese pequeño pueblo escondido entre los bosques, cruzando un riachuelo y pasando un árbol parlante.

Por qué el primer libro que narraba su historia, recién acaba de terminar… aún les quedaba tres más que escribir.

 **No me maten, pero aunque suene increíblemente extremo e injusto… la continuación la hare el próximo año… en la próxima IzuMo week.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado (aunque no hayan comentado :´) ) pero como siempre, mi objetivo es solo entretenerlos.**

 **Gracias por ser parte de esto, nos vemos en un largo largo larguísimo tiempo (por lo menos hasta que termino lo que estoy escribiendo).**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
